Ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit
by Chaaaaa51
Summary: Après une saison 3 riches en émotion, j'ai déjà réfléchi à une suite. De quoi attendre l'automne pour la saison 4. Attention SPOILER sur l'épisode 23, et d'autres de la saison en général.
1. Chapitre 1

**En attendant la saison 4, et parce que les réalisateurs sont impitoyables de terminer ainsi. J'ai décidé d'écrire une suite que je souhaitais partager.**

 **Vous trouverez surement des fautes, et j'en suis désolée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses mains autour de son visage, le regard sombre plongé dans le sien, le doute qui planait à son propos. Voilà ce que vivait le grand Raymond Reddington actuellement. Quant à Kate, ce n'était pas mieux submergé par la peur et l'anxiété. Depuis le jour où elle a mis ce plan à exécution, elle savait que ce moment se présenterait. Tôt ou tard, il aurait su mais cette révélation était encore plus insurmontable à présent, avec la disparition de toute la famille. De ce fait, rien ne jouait en sa faveur. Le regard dévié, Kate ne contenait plus ses émotions. Le long de ses joues, des larmes coulaient jusqu'à s'écraser sur les paumes de mains de son patron trop confus pour agir. « Trahison », ce mot résonnait dans son esprit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Devant un tel spectacle, Dembe se devait d'intervenir, mais interrompre Raymond dans un état pareil n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant à ses côtés, ce dernier était encore étonné de certaine de ses réactions. Une des raisons pour laquelle tout le monde se méfiait de lui, difficile d'analyser quand on ne peut pas prévoir.

\- Raymond !

Résigné à répondre, il posa son regard sur son garde, sans bouger le reste de son corps. La mâchoire serrée suffit à ce dernier pour comprendre que son intervention n'était pas la bienvenue mais nécessaire malgré tout. Kate sentit comme une vague de soulagement lorsqu'elle perçut ses paroles.

\- Je pense que pour le moment, il est préférable de chercher Elisabeth.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il la lâcha.

\- Nous réglerons ça plus tard.

De son coté, Elisabeth n'était pas en meilleure posture, aussi affligée que son protecteur. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé apprendre quoi que ce soit sur sa famille d'un homme autre que Reddington. Etant donné que d'après lui, tous étaient mort.

\- Je doute que Reddington t'en ai informé.

\- Dites-moi ou est mon mari et ma fille.

Sur un ton affirmé, la demoiselle ne souhaitait pas parler de lui, ni aborder quelque chose en rapport avec son passé.

Juste voir sa famille.

Auprès de lui, et suivit pas deux hommes, Liz fut conduite à Tom et Agnès. Ce dernier était debout la petite dans les bras, soulagé de voir sa femme sauve. A côté de lui, elle caressa la joue de sa fille calme et souriante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Tom

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Elisabeth se retourna vers Alexander. Debout, une posture droite et un semblant de sourire, il joignit ses mains dans son dos.

\- Je te l'ai dit Masha, je ne veux pas de te faire du mal. Ni toi, ni à ta famille.

En l'appelant « Masha », Tom plissa les yeux plus attentifs à la suite de son discours.

\- J'en serais convaincue lorsque j'aurais des explications plus approfondis que « Je suis ton père ».

Cet aveu figea Tom totalement incrédule. Cela résout plusieurs questions restées jusque-là en suspens. Tout comme Elisabeth, il n'y croira que lorsqu'ils auront des réponses.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Je suis prêt à te les donner, mais es-tu prête à les entendre ? La plupart concerne Raymond Reddington. J'imagine qu'il a dû te donner une image négative de moi et te cacher mon existence ?

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de me parler de vous. J'étais…absente quand il l'a découvert.

Installés dans la maison, Dembe et quelques hommes venus en renfort sécurisaient la maison. Dans l'attente de nouvelles, Red réfléchissait à un plan mais se concentrer dans de telles circonstances…Dans la chambre d'Agnès, il s'imaginait le déroulement de l'enlèvement. Tom ne devait pas être ici, en conséquence Elisabeth fut surprise. Puis à son retour, il l'aurait attendu. Mais à qui appartenait le sang ? Avait-il frappé Liz ? Cette question tétanisa le criminel supposant le pire. Si proche de la retrouver, et pourtant si loin à présent. Assise sur une chaise dans le salon, Kate était muette et totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle ne voulait que le bien-être d'Elisabeth et –ce qui paraissait être un bon plan- parti en vrille. Le danger était plus grand aujourd'hui.

\- Il ne lui fera rien.

Sortie de sa rêverie, elle regarda Red.

\- Kirk ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Il souhaite avant tout m'atteindre et m'éliminer. Je suis sa plus grande menace voilà pourquoi il est venu la chercher.

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu pensais bien faire mais lui cacher la vérité n'était pas la solution.

\- Effectivement, mentir n'est pas une solution mais un gain de temps pour se donner le courage de dire les choses. Sauf quand le mensonge devient délibéré et intentionnel. Alors là, on ne parle plus de lâcheté.

En disant cela, il accusait Kate directement en lui rejetant la faute. Sa manière à lui de faire passer ses émotions et son ressenti sans paraitre vulnérable et –peut-être- se venger en la blessant à son tour. Aucune riposte de sa part, à quoi bon, elle culpabilisait déjà assez.

Pendant ce temps, plus au nord la Task force apprenait à la nouvelle.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sure ?

J- e doute que Reddington me mente à ce sujet. Tu l'as vu comme moi quand il a cru à sa mort. D'après lui, Tom était au courant et aurait joué le jeu.

La main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler d'injures, Samar s'appuya contre le bureau abattue. Aram repensa à son petit discours devant sa tombe, le discours d'Harold…Tout ça était du vent.

\- Elle a fait ça pour sauver sa fille. Croire en sa mort, lui permettait d'échapper à ses assaillants, notamment Alexander Kirk même si elle n'en était pas encore consciente à ce moment.

L'agent Ressler justifiait son acte pour rassurer les autres et pour qu'ils ne s'imaginent autre chose. Harold s'excusa auprès de ses collègues avant de retourner à son bureau.

\- Que fait-on à présent ? Demanda Aram désespéré mais compréhensif.

\- D'après Reddington, ils sont à Cuba.

\- Allons-y alors. Si nous le savons, Kirk aussi !

Les ordres d'Harold surprirent tout le monde. De la partie aussi, cette affaire n'était pas prête de se terminer. Devant l'impassibilité de son équipe, il se répéta sur un ton plus solennel et urgent.

\- Aram ! Trouvez nous des places pour le prochain vol en direction de Cuba ! Nous partons tous les quatre sans exception. Ressler ! Contactez Reddington ou Dembe et tâchez de savoir où ils sont. Dites-leur aussi qu'on arrive !

Prévenu par Dembe, Reddington conclut que c'était une bonne idée. Surtout que tout devait urgent, Kirk n'allait pas rester longtemps sur le sol cubain. Il se pourrait même qu'il est déjà mis en place des dispositifs pour retourner en Russie.

\- Dembe !

L'afro-américain arriva précipitamment.

\- Kirk va tenter de ramener Liz en Russie. Envoi des hommes à tous les aéroports les plus proches. Même les petits aérodromes, un jet même petit peut transporter 4 personnes.

Devant cette idée, Kate reprit espoir quant à Red, de la confiance.

* * *

Le chapitre 1 est terminé. A très bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Toujours dans ce vieux entrepôt, Kirk promit à Elisabeth de toute lui dire mais pas ici. Conscient que Reddington ne tarderait à débarquer avec des renforts. De son côté la jeune maman était mitigée, le suivre pour avoir des réponses ou de l'autre, gagner du temps pour être secourut par Reddington. Bien sûr, l'avis de Tom aurait été très apprécié.

\- Vous avez seulement besoin de moi. Laissé ma fille et mon mari.

\- Bien que je comprenne ton inquiétude, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Ou allons-nous ?

\- Nous rentrons à la maison.

Tom releva la tête car tout comme Liz, il comprit que la destination était la Russie. C'était l'opportunité pour elle de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et enfin avoir les réponses que Red refusait de lui donner. Quitte à recommencer ça vie, autant le faire en sachant d'où l'on vient. Pour Tom, c'était un « non » catégorique et ça le serait pour sa femme aussi, si elle savait que Kirk avait tenté de le tuer.

\- Elisabeth, je crois qu'Agnès a faim s'exclama Tom en guise de diversion.

\- J'ai tout prévu. Mes hommes ont pris les affaires de la petite quand nous sommes venus vous chercher.

Comme les Keen ne cédaient pas, Kirk tenta une approche plus subtile, c'est-à-dire par les sentiments.

\- Ecoute Masha, je n'ai jamais souhaité être séparé de toi. Combien, j'ai rêvé de t'avoir auprès de moi avec Katarina.

\- Je croyais que c'était elle qui voulait m'enlever au début. Je refusais de croire Reddington lorsqu'il disait qu'elle était morte.

\- Tu ne m'entendras pas le dire souvent mais cette fois, je confirme les propos de Reddington. Effectivement, ta mère nous a quitté en mettant fin à ses jours. Elle s'est jetée dans l'océan à Cape May.

Pour continuer dans sa tentative de persuasion, Kirk continua son histoire.

\- Nous avons été séparés le jour de cet incendie dans notre maison. Nous nous apprêtions à quitter la Russie pour nous installer dans un nouveau pays mais on nous y a empêchés.

\- Qui ?

\- Je te raconterais tout, mais le temps joue contre nous. Il est primordial que nous partions.

Masha se retourna vers son mari avec un regard affligé. Tom comprit ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Je ne te quitterais pas.

Alexander avait réussi, enfin il pouvait mettre son plan à exécution. D'un signe de tête, ses hommes s'approchaient de leurs prisonniers pour leurs indiquer d'avancer. Les Keen restèrent côte à côte inquiet de la suite des évènements.

\- Il a essayé de me tuer chuchota Tom pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du bâtiment.

\- J'espère que quelqu'un va nous venir en aide.

\- Reddington doit savoir que j'ai emmené Agnès ici. Malgré tes avertissements, il est proche d'elle et il va venir la chercher. De plus, Mr Kaplan a dû lui dire la vérité.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Elisabeth s'imagina les retrouvailles avec Reddington. Pour elle, il restait son protecteur et lui avoir caché la vérité avait été très dur. Par contre, le savoir proche d'Agnès et de sa sécurité lui fit malgré tout esquisser un sourire. Oublier les mensonges et se concentrer sur le fait qu'il a toujours été présent à ses côtés…. Au fond d'elle, la jeune maman savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui et ressentait de profonds sentiments à son égard. Les ordres de Kirk l'a ramena rapidement à la réalité.

\- Je vous en prie.

Kirk avait prévu un énorme 4x4, ou la petite famille prit place sur la banquette arrière, lui devant avec son chauffeur. Le trajet était silencieux. Elisabeth regardait au passage quelques festivités cubaines qui se présentaient en chemin, des danses, des musiciens…Tout semblait être simple dehors.

\- Je crois qu'elle veut sa maman.

Le jeune papa approcha sa fille des bras de sa mère, visiblement moins calme. Agnès commençait à perdre patience mais resta silencieuse le reste du trajet.

Arrivé dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec deux lits simples, l'équipe de FBI déposèrent leurs affaires. Aram se précipita devant son écran près à inspecter toutes les caméras extérieures avec une recherche faciale sur Liz, Tom ou Kirk.

\- Il n'y a que deux lits ? Questionna Samar.

\- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Seul Aram reste ici, nous, nous allons retrouver Reddington. Dembe m'a fait parvenir l'adresse. D'ici ce soir, nous serons tous rentrés à la maison affirma Ressler d'un ton confiant.

Harold et son équipe prirent quelques armes, des chargeurs avant d'enfiler leurs gilets par balle équipés d'une oreillette pour suivre les indications et les trouvailles d'Aram. Dans un taxi type de la région, Samar ne peut s'empêcher de poser des questions.

\- Comment doit-on réagir quand nous reverrons Liz ?

\- En tant qu'ami compréhensif et nous l'aiderons souffla Ressler qui semblait ne pas lui laisser trop le choix.

\- Je comprends votre frustration mais je crois que d'en l'immédiat, le plus important est de tous les sauver.

Sur un ton sage, Harold rassura l'agent Navabi avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Ils arrivaient bientôt.

Tous les rapports de ses hommes étaient négatifs, aucun mouvement dans les aérodromes et les aéroports. La patience du criminel arrivait à son terme.

\- L'équipe d'Harold est là.

\- Enfin de l'avancement !

Le criminel patienta avec Kate dans la pièce principale. Harold –en apercevant Red- comprit que visiblement tout comme lui, la renaissance de Liz lui avait affligé un coup. Sans un mot, ce dernier s'approcha de Samar, surprise mais statique, il lui retira son oreillette qu'il enfila dans son oreille.

\- Dites-moi que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles Aram !

\- Reddington ? Bafouilla Aram surprit. Je suis en train d'inspecter toutes les caméras de la ville. Nous ne sommes pas à New York, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Alors d'un côté ça va être rapide mais restreint.

Le criminel décrocha pour réfléchir à une solution.

\- Dembe ! Nous avons un cartel dans le coin ?

\- Oui, le cartel de Ramos. Ils sont plusieurs planques dans toute la ville.

\- Parfait !

Il commença à sortir la propriété avant de s'adresser à l'équipe.

\- Ne restez pas planté là. Vous avez avoir la chance de rencontrer un des plus grands chefs de cartel. Malheureusement reprit le criminel. Il aurait pu faire partie de la liste mais votre juridiction n'a aucun pouvoir ici.

Le ton employé était sarcastique et moqueur agaçant Ressler. Reddington essayait de calmer le jeu et de cacher au mieux sa colère. Montrer trop d'émotions, c'était paraitre faible. Or pour une personne qui fait très attention à sa personne comme lui, cela n'était pas envisageable. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à qualifier ses émotions : colère, tristesse, méfiance, hésitation, doute… La connaissance, tout connaitre pour pourvoir anticipé, c'était devenu compliqué avec Elisabeth car sur ses propres mots : « Quand on aime quelqu'un on a aucun contrôle. C'est ça l'amour, on ne pense plus à se défendre… ».

\- Il se passe quoi maintenant ? On vous suit comme de gentils toutous ? Le ton affirma les doutes de Reddington, Ressler était quelque peu froissé.

\- A moins que vous souhaitez rester ici ? Vous tiendrez compagnie à Kate proposa le criminel. A l'appel de son nom, l'interpellé se retourna mais Red se contenta de fixer Ressler. Si vous avez des questions à propos de la mort d'Elisabeth, alors c'est la bonne candidate parce que sur ce coup-là, je ne serais pas d'une grande aide.

Sans même écouter ce qu'il allait répondre, Red suivi de Dembe s'en alla. Harold sans hésiter le suivit avec Samar. L'entrain de les suivre fut plus long pour Ressler qui s'arrêta sur Mr Kaplan, plusieurs questions étaient en suspens. Mais il se résigna pour aller la retrouver.

La circulation était assez fluide dans les petites rues de Cuba. Après les ordres de Reddington qui manifestait son empressement, Dembe au volant ne s'attardait pas. Heureusement le siège du cartel n'était pas très loin.

La sonnerie du téléphone rompit le silence dans la voiture. Kirk décrocha rapidement. Dans un même temps, Lizzie et Tom s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui pensait de ce coup de fil. D'après la brève conversation, le chauffeur du jet ne pouvait pas décoller tout de suite à cause de soi-disantes perturbations des vols. Tout le monde trouvait ça étrange sauf Lizzie qui lâcha un sourire. Elle reconnaissait bien là, les méthodes d'Aram pour leur faire gagner du temps. Ses coéquipiers étaient en ville et prêt à la sauver. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit parce qu'après tout, elle leur a menti. Tom pas assez connaisseur comprit qu'en voyant sa femme sourire.

Sur les lieux, Red ne prit pas la peine d'enlever son chapeau pas même de s'asseoir après y avoir été invité.

\- Je pensais que tu allais venir seul Red confessa le chef de gang.

\- Je t'épargne les présentations. Ses agents sont du FBI…Le chef recula surpris. Mais rassure toi, ils ne sont pas ici pour toi bien au contraire. Dis-moi, tu as toujours des équipes éparpillés un peu partout dans la ville ?

\- Bien évidemment. J'ai besoin d'être informé de tout ce qui se passe.

Cette nouvelle réjouit Red. Enfin, les négociations allaient commencer.

\- Je te récupère ta dernière cargaison que tu as perdue. Il me semble qu'elle valait des dans les 500 000 dollars non ?! Il posa la question même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. En échange, je veux que tu m'informes de mouvements inhabituels sur un groupe d'homme.

\- Il y a effectivement un groupe. Ils sont arrivés plus tôt dans la journée avec une femme et un enfant.

Enfin quelque chose de concret à se mettre sous la dent. La bonne nouvelle était qu'elles étaient encore en vie.

\- Ou ?

\- Ils sont partis… Il y a environ une heure. Comme ils partaient, je n'ai pas jugé utile de m'en mêler.

\- La femme, c'était elle ?

Samar s'approcha du chef avec le portrait de Liz sur son portable. Son initiative plu à Red, au moins ils seront sure qu'ils sont sur la bonne piste.

\- Oui c'était elle. Mais l'enfant était dans les bras d'un homme.

\- Tom souffla Red. En vie aussi visiblement. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Fait parvenir cette photo a tous tes gars et appelle moi d'un que l'un d'autre eux c'est quelque chose. Rien de mieux qu'un cartel quand nous n'avons de caméra de surveillance dit-il sur un ton enjôleur et rassuré.

En arrivant dans l'entrepôt, Agnès pleurait, Sa patience était terminée. Un nouveau problème qui s'ajoutait à la liste de Kirk. Malgré tout, il garda son calme. Inspectant le jet pas encore prêt à décoller.

\- Masha, nous pouvons discuter un moment. J'aimerais parler à ma fille tant que c'est encore possible.

Tom agrippa Agnès et s'éloigna un peu plus loin avec l'ambition de la calmer. En face à face, chacun assis sur une chaise, Alexander se confia.

\- J'aimais énormément Katarina, et me séparer de vous a été très difficile. Elle et moi avions été séparés brutalement.

\- La nuit de l'incendie le coupa Liz.

\- Oui. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir des nouvelles d'elle, ni de toi. Après plusieurs mois, j'ai prié pour que vous soyez loin et en sécurité. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai cherché à te retrouver. C'est là qu'on m'a annoncé que tu étais morte dans l'incendie. Depuis ce jour, je ne recherche que vengeance contre celui qui a fait ça. Soudain, ton nom ressort aux informations ! C'était comme une bénédiction s'exclama-t-il ému. Après des recherches, j'ai appris pour ta relation avec Reddington.

\- Il m'a dit savoir la vérité sur mes parents.

Kirk lâcha un rire étouffé.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit aussi que c'était de sa faute ?

La jeune maman se figea à cet aveu. Elle avait toujours eu des doutes à son propos mais ses mystères sur leur relation renforçaient l'idée qu'il ne disait rien par culpabilité. Et aujourd'hui, il essaye de se racheter.

\- Bien sûr que non. Reddington se servait de ta mère comme source pour trouver des agents du KGB. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu me trahir et Red le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il a décidé de venir ce soir-là.

De nouveau à la maison, Reddington tenait fermement le téléphone en main dans l'attente d'un coup de fil. Toute l'équipe s'était installée dans la pièce principale. Samar et Harold étaient assis à la table au côté de Kate. Ressler était sur le divan, coude sur les genoux. Reddington s'était absenté dans la chambre d'Agnès. Harold en profita pour avoir des infos.

\- C'est vous qui avez caché Elisabeth pendant tout ce temps ?

Kate était un peu rétissante à lui répondre avec Red à côté. De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas ressasser tout ça, surtout qu'elle s'en voulait énormément.

\- Pour son bien-être et celui du bébé, Tom, Nick et moi-même avons simulé sa mort pour l'éloigner du monde de Raymond.

Kate continua son discours pendant que Red divaguait dans la chambre. Approchant le lit, il se rappela le sourire de la jeune Agnès et celui de Liz enfant. Lui procurant une douleur dans la poitrine. Il se balada dans le reste de la pièce, scrutant les affaires de la petite, des vêtements, des biberons, des jouets… Il ne voulait qu'une chose les revoir en vie. Soudain, le coupant dans sa rêverie son téléphone sonna.

\- Des nouvelles ?!

\- Oui, ils sont dans un petit entrepôt aménagé récemment pour y faire atterrir des jets.

\- Ou ?

\- Une équipe va arriver et va vous y conduire. Ils sont armés et ont l'ordre de vous aider.

Le criminel se contenta de raccrocher et d'avertir tout le monde. Il interrompu l'histoire de Mr Kaplan. Sur le point de raconter comment elle avait amené Elisabeth ici. Son regard croisa celui du criminel.

\- L'équipe de Ramos nous escorte à la planque.

\- Il ne faut pas tarder. Aram vient de m'informer qu'un jet insiste à décoller. Il essaye au mieux d'infiltrer la base aérienne pour les empêcher de décoller.

\- Dites-lui qu'il continue. Nous serions bientôt là-haut.

L'équipe s'empressa de monter dans les voitures. Kate se leva pour les suivre. En devinant ses intentions, Red s'interposa.

\- Ou comptes-tu aller ?

\- Je veux aider Elisabeth.

\- Je crois qu'à ce compte-là, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup non?

\- Tu pourras me tuer quand bon te sembleras. Mais laisse-moi l'aider.

Il céda parce qu'il savait que de toute façon, elle ne voulait que son bien et donc il ne pouvait pas la considérer comme une menace.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A très bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Elisabeth retourna auprès de Tom et Agnès, un peu plus calme que ses dernières minutes. Tom la berça pour essayer de l'endormir. Autour d'eux, les hommes de Kirk activaient le mouvement.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à décoller. Il faut trouver une solution.

\- Je sais…Mais on ne peut rien faire chuchota-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas d'arme et ils sont trop nombreux. Sans oublier notre fille…. Il m'a raconté que c'est Reddington qui a causé l'incendie et engendré tout le reste…Ma mère, mon adoption reprit-elle.

\- Liz, je sais que retrouver ton père est une chose importante pour toi. Mais, ne lui fais pas confiance. Je sais que Reddington te cache souvent des choses même si ses raisons ne sont pas toujours justifiées…Cependant, je l'ai vu quand il te croyait morte. Je ne sais pas le lien entre vous mais il tient à toi et à Agnès. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…Il est parti pendant plusieurs jours, avoua Tom jetant des regards un peu partout pour s'assurer qu'aucun garde ne les écoutent.

Elisabeth totalement désorientée après ses révélations essuya ses larmes.

\- Tu auras tes réponses, je te le promets. Mais en attendant, nous devons avoir confiance en Reddington. Il connait cet homme.

Tom essayait au mieux de lui faire entendre raison sur Kirk. Mais ses arguments étaient assez limités et peu convaincant. Soudainement, un des hommes arriva avec un grand sac noir. Chacun des hommes de main de Kirk s'empara d'une arme. Le signal pour les Keen que Reddington n'était pas loin. Armé d'un fusil d'assaut, Rostov approcha de sa fille.

\- Comme nous l'avions prévu, Reddington est là. Ils essayent avec des agents du FBI, tes collègues, d'infiltrer l'aérodrome.

La demoiselle ne se savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle en était réjouie. Tom non plus. Ils se contentèrent de l'écouter.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre plan de vol est assuré et nous partons maintenant. Mes hommes vont les ralentir. J'aimerais prendre Agnès. Après tout c'est ma petite fille.

Pour paraître naturel, il esquissa un sourire. Masha se retourna vers Tom. Contre cette idée, ils n'eurent guère choix. Agnès glissa alors dans les bras de son grand père. L'inquiétude était au premier rang pour Elisabeth. Voir sa fille dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'était pas rassurant. Surtout que dans quelques minutes, l'aérodrome allait se transformer en champ de guerre avec tous ses hommes armés autour d'eux et ceux qui allaient arrivés. Alexander avança jusqu'au jet avec la petite, surveillée de près par Liz. Quand soudain, deux hommes chopèrent Tom et un second Elisabeth.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je suis désolée Masha. Mais je veux récupérer ma fille et son enfant. Tom a essayé de me nuire, en aucun cas je ne peux l'accepter.

Tom se débattait pour se libérer et venir en aide à sa famille.

\- Veille sur Agnès ! Hurla-t-il dans le feu de l'action.

Submergée par la situation qui venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure, la jeune maman fut contrainte de suivre Kirk dans le jet. Devant un tel spectacle, la colère affluait chez Tom. N'ayant aucune confiance en cet homme, il imaginait déjà le pire. En Russie, retenue par Kirk et sans la possibilité de les revoir. Non il n'en était pas question. La porte du jet se referma, le moteur mit en marche. De mieux qu'elle pouvait, la demoiselle contenait ses larmes contrairement à sa fille et ses hurlements. Sur le point de sortir, le jet fût coupé dans son élan par deux 4x4 noir.

Dans un même temps, les hommes de Red tentaient de rentrer en abattant quiconque sur leur chemin. Equipé de fusils d'assauts et de gilets par balles, les hommes de Red suivaient les ordres : Rentrer, tirer, tuer. Dans les deux camps, des pertes commençaient à apparaitre. L'équipe d'intervention du FBI suivait Red. Officiellement, il n'avait pas lieu d'intervenir dans ce pays, ce n'était pas sous leur juridiction. Les lieux étaient sous contrôle grâce à tous ses mercenaires.

Dans le jet, Liz serrait fort sa fille qui hurlait, ne pouvant ignorer les coups de feu incessants dehors. Les pilotes levèrent alors les mains visiblement visés.

\- Abandonnez. Reddington ne lâchera rien. Je vous en prie.

Dehors, tous les hommes de Kirk furent abattus. Le criminel armé de son pistolet s'avança jusqu'à Tom recouvert de tache de sang sur tous ces vêtements. En sueur avec également quelques taches de sang sur lui, le criminel essayait de garder son sang-froid.

\- Ou est Elisabeth ?

\- Dans le jet avec Kirk.

La mâchoire serrée, ce dernier fit signe à ses hommes d'entourer le jet. Avec l'équipe d'Harold, il attendait devant la porte. Le silence était pesant, le stress intense et l'envie de vengeance au maximum. Harold jeta un regard à Ressler devinant tous les deux, les intentions de Red. Inquiet pour les deux femmes auquel il tenait le plus, il maitrisa sa patience.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance de sortir d'ici Alexander. Libère Elisabeth et sa fille cria-t-il entre deux souffles.

Après les quelques secondes d'avertissements, ils se décidèrent à sortir. Agnès dans les bras de sa mère, Kirk s'en servait en tant que bouclier humain. Lui et ses deux pilotes étaient derrière elles. En voyant Elisabeth au premier plan, sauve, Raymond ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes. Ils y avaient trop de risque de toucher l'une des deux. Doucement, ils descendirent les marches avant de s'arrêter. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé la revoir. Lui, qui croyait l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Rempli de soulagement, il se promit d'être honnête dès qu'il le pourrait. Lui, qui n'avait jamais eu chance dans la vie, qui avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait. Elle était là. Il était hors de question de la perdre.

\- Ne tente rien de stupide Alexander. Tes pilotes et toi, vous êtes entourés.

Ressentant la peur de sa mère, Agnès pleurait de plus belle. De son mieux, Lizzie essayait de la bercer et de la rassurer. Mais les larmes sur son visage n'aidaient pas. Devant la détresse, Raymond se devait de trouver une solution.

\- Confie-nous Agnès.

\- S'il vous plait, laissez partir ma fille, le supplia-t-elle pour essayer d'aider Red.

Je vais venir la chercher cria Tom mains levées après avoir posé son arme.

\- Non pas vous. Ne bougez pas !

Tom s'arrêta net. C'est trop dangereux de tenter quoique ce soit.

\- Demandez à Kate, proposa Liz avant même d'avoir sa réponse, elle continua. Kate récupérez Agnès s'il vous plait.

Celle-ci s'approcha, mains en évidence jusqu'à eux. A quelques centimètres et devant les yeux attentifs de Red, Kate récupéra la petite.

\- Ne la quittez pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais la garder avec moi.

Le plus rapidement possible, elle s'empressa de se réfugier dernière la horde d'hommes près à tout pour récupérer l'agent Keen. Un des hommes accourut avec deux sacs. Des pansements, des médicaments dans l'un et des couvertures dans l'autre. Rejoins par Tom, ils vérifièrent si tout allait bien. Visiblement c'était le cas. Sans décrocher son regard de Liz, Red devinait les mouvements derrière lui.

\- C'est moi que tu veux Kirk. Ca toujours été moi, alors laisse Elisabeth.

\- Tu proposes un échange ?

Contre cette idée, l'otage secoua la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Peu importe l'avis d'Elisabeth. Elle pourra lui hurler dessus quand tout sera fini, mais pour le moment, il se devait de faire au mieux.

\- Exactement. Ne bouger pas Elisabeth, tout va bien se passer.

Arme au sol, le criminel avança les mains levées vers eux. De son coté, c'était insupportable pour Liz, cette dernière refusait qu'il risque une nouvelle fois sa vie pour elle. Pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle n'était pas heureuse de son geste et des mensonges. Une nouvelle fois, il lui prouvait qu'il tenait à elle. De ce fait, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas faire le laisser faire. Elle tenait trop à lui. Keen tenta alors le tout pour le tout. En commençant à lui écraser le pied, soulevant vers le haut le bras qui maintenait l'arme sur sa tempe. Puis elle continua à maintenir ses bras. Les pilotes se couchèrent à terre. Par peur pour Red, Dembe s'approcha de lui. Violemment Kirk frappa sa fille d'un coup de poing pour l'obliger le lâcher. Elisabeth s'écroula au sol, laissant le champ libre à Ressler pour loger une balle dans le bras armé. Son geste alerta les hommes de Red, ils arrivèrent autour de Ressler, armes levées près à tirer s'il tirait encore en direction de son patron. Il se résigna en rangeant son arme. Pris de panique, Red –le plus proche- se précipita vers elle puis Tom. Harold et Samar s'occupèrent du criminel en le menottant.

\- Dembe prépare une équipe médical à notre arrivé.

\- Non je vais bien.

Ses bras autour d'elle, il l'aida à se relever légèrement assommé et instable. L'arrivé de Tom permit à Red de la lâcher et inspecter ses blessures. Elle avait une plaie à la tempe assez importante. Une main sur son visage, il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

\- Agnès souffla-t-elle.

\- Elle va bien répondit Tom.

Se sentant de trop, il se recula. Harold aida Tom en soulageant Elisabeth. Chopant l'arme de Dembe, Red le pointa sur le crane de Kirk. Ressler s'interposa mais ce fut l'influence d'Elisabeth qui l'empêcha d'appuyer sur la détente. En effet, elle le supplia de l'épargner.

\- Dembe appelle Edward. Nous décollons dès que c'est possible.

Raymond s'arrêta auprès d'Harold après qu'il est assis Liz sur une chaise.

\- Je vous confie Alexander. Faite qu'il arrive à la base. Mon jet ne pourra pas accueillir tout le monde. Quant à moi, je veillerais sur Agnès et Elisabeth. On se tient au courant de la suite des évènements. Les hommes du gang vont rester auprès de vous. Ensuite, une voiture viendra vous chercher. Il fit un tour sur lui-même. Mes hommes vont rester ici avec les deux pilotes, vous prendrez ce jet pour rentrer : discret et rapide.

\- Il n'ira nulle part, je vous l'assure.

Après cette brève discussion, Raymond partit se soucier du bien-être de la petite. Dans les bras de Kate, elle venait de se calmer. Une main sur sa tête, il posa un baiser sur son front. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Lizzie qui fut émue. Harold s'approcha alors d'elle mielleux.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez sauve.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous trahir. Je voulais juste protéger ma fille.

Pour leur premier échange, elle jugea nécessaire de se justifier et évacuer le doute.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais le lien profond entre un enfant et sa mère mais je comprends que vous vouliez la protéger.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux et attendri de Reddington. Ressler emmena Kirk dans le 4x4 pendant que Samar s'approcha de Lizzie. S'échappant de l'emprise de Cooper, elle se jeta ensuite dans les bras de Samar.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ressler lui jeta un regard froid avant de monter dans la voiture.

\- Ca va lui passer, laisse lui le temps. Bon retour, nous nous verrons à notre retour.

Raymond remercia les hommes de Ramos et leur délivra un message. Ces dernières lui promirent qu'ils s'occuperaient des corps en retour. Dans le second 4x4, un des hommes de Red prit le volant. A l'arrière se trouvait Liz, Agnès et Mr Kaplan puis Tom sur le siège avant. Près de la vitre coté entrepôt, la jeune femme observa Raymond, seul contemplant les corps avant de regarder le 4x4 comme s'il savait que Liz avait son regard porté sur lui. Il détourna les yeux lorsque Dembe arriva avec la voiture. _Encore une fois sans son intervention, que ce serait-il passé ?_ Attristé par leur situation, Liz jugea qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion.

Dans le jet, Liz avait Agnès dans les bras endormie. Pour esquiver Raymond devant elle, elle chuchota une mélodie à sa fille. Celle que Sam lui fredonnait quand elle était plus jeune. La mélodie fit sourire le criminel qui pencha la tête sur le côté bordée d'un sourire. Pendant une minute, il oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Seulement Lizzie et son bébé.

\- Je suppose que Kate vous a tout raconté, dit-elle en posant son regard sur lui.

Surpris comme tous les autres passagers, les regards affluèrent sur elle. Surveillé, Red jugea nécessaire de rester modéré sur ses paroles.

\- Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Quand j'ai appris que Tom était parti à Cuba, j'ai été voir Edward. Il m'a expliqué que Kate avait programmé ce voyage. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en aller en sachant qu'une équipe qui agit au nom du gouvernement lui avait proposé un job.

Son regard se tourna sur Tom, prit au dépourvu. Encore une fois, il était au courant de chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Pour récupérer son attention, il continua.

\- Susan Hargrave. J'ai supposé au début que c'était elle qui voulait vous enlever. Or, il s'est avéré qu'elle agissait pour le compte de Kirk. Je me suis donc servi d'elle pour tendre un piège à Kirk et avoir des informations. Tom a été amené à travailler avec la Task force et elle. Cependant, il a appris que c'était sa mère.

La nouvelle choqua Liz qui resta sans voix. Reddington venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est-à-dire de ne pas parler d'eux, de leur relation mais de divaguer sur un sujet sensible. De plus en lui confiant ses informations, il récupérait doucement sa confiance.

\- Il s'avère même qu'elle lui a proposé un job.

Kate –le connaissant que trop bien- devina son manège. Mais vu sa position, elle préféra rester muette.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Ce n'était pas le sujet, maintenant, elle voulait savoir la suite des évènements.

\- Une ambulance nous attend à notre arrivée pour vérifier si tout va bien pour Agnès et vous. Je prends en charge tous les soins médicaux, et eux se chargent de vous faire tous les tests nécessaires pour assurer que vous allez bien. Dembe vous a réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour vous, que je connais bien. Deux hommes resteront devant votre porte. Puis, nous pourrons établir un plan en fonction de vos volontés pour la suite des évènements : Un autre hôtel, une maison, des vêtements, un voyage, un boulot…. Il continua à sortir plusieurs exemples puis il s'arrête. Bref, ce que vous voulez.

Tout allait très bien, les résultats médicaux étaient parfaits. Malgré les difficultés pour en arriver là.

En effet, en arrivant à New-York, une ambulance attendait comme prévue. Mais contre toute attente, Elisabeth refusa leurs soins pour elle et pour Agnès. Offensé par cette attitude, Ray arrêta de s'en mêler. La jeune femme se rendit avec Tom et sa fille à l'hôpital, seuls. Tom fit un détour dans un magasin de vêtements. Dans une cabine, il essaya un tee-shirt qu'il substitua avec le sien, en cachant les traces de sang. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Heureusement l'attente n'avait pas été très longue. Le médecin avait nettoyé la plaie de Liz pendant qu'un autre consultait sa fille. Cette dernière avait menti sur la cause de cette blessure, prétextant qu'elle s'était cognée en sortant de la douche. Une excuse courante mais le médecin n'insista pas. De retour à la maison, Lizzie put constater la Mercedes garée dans la rue : Reddington.

Tom partit changer Agnès pendant que Liz retrouvait ses marques dans l'appartement avec Raymond qui l'observait silencieusement.

\- Vous avez soif ?

La question le prit au dépourvue.

\- Non merci ça ira. Je suis juste venu m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous et Agnès.

Les médecins nous ont dit que nous étions en parfaite santé. J'ai menti à propos de ma blessure. Maladroite, je me suis cognée en sortant de la douche. Mais je suis étonnée que vous ne soyez pas encore au courant ?! Sur un ton taquin.

\- Je crois que me souvenir que vous souhaitez que je n'interfère plus dans votre vie. Alors, je tente de faire des efforts. Même si ça ne sera jamais parfait.

Il traversa la pièce pour regarder dehors. Le soleil se couchait, laissant place à l'obscurité. Les lumières des appartements voisins commençaient à s'allumer.

\- New York la nuit, c'est magnifique. Cette ville ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se refusait à le faire, se sentait déjà assez coupable. Le revoir ici représentait beaucoup. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps. J'ai juste une question, elle releva la tête. Avez-vous l'intention de retourner à la Task Force demain ?

\- Oui. Je leurs dois des explications et des excuses. Après, si votre question c'est « vous allez y retourner travailler ? ». Je n'ai pas de réponse.

\- Je comprends. Nous nous verrons là-bas alors. Bonne soirée Lizzie.

Sans rien ajouter, il accéda à la porte. Mais en posant la main sur la poignée, il se retourna. Lizzie l'observait.

\- Vous embrasserez Agnès pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne soirée Raymond.

Ces petites paroles lui réchauffaient le cœur et réciproquement. Il était persuadé que parler d'Agnès allait être un sujet à dispute mais non. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance de se réconcilier avec elle, mais seulement avec le temps. Tom venait de nourrir et de coucher la petite avant de rejoindre sa femme. Tous deux discutèrent de chose et d'autre, comme ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Sans réponse, ils changèrent de sujet. Assis sur le canapé, côte à côte, le verre de vin dans la main. Elisabeth aborda le cas de Susan Hargrave, encore sensible. Tout comme elle, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait toujours pensé que ses parents étaient morts. Elle non plus ne savait plus trop ou elle en était. Tout le monde pensait qu'Elisabeth Keen était morte.

Le lendemain matin, Tom décida de garder sa fille pendant que sa fiancée allait revoir ses collègues. Un peu stressée, elle se jeta à l'eau en entrant dans la base. Rien n'avait changé, en même temps à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre ? Les portes du monte-charge s'ouvrirent. Tous ses collègues se retournèrent mais aussi Dembe et Reddington déjà sur les lieux. Quand il faut y aller. Aram se leva de son bureau, les yeux sur le point de pleurer.

Avant toute chose, je voulais vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir infligé ça. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Mais une opportunité de mettre ma fille à l'abri s'est ouverte à moi. J'ai saisi l'occasion…Je comptais vous dire la vérité. Pas tout de suite, mais avec le temps quand les choses se seraient un peu calmées. Ça été difficile pour moi et je vous demande de comprendre mon geste et de ne pas me juger…

Aram se précipita dans ses bras. Attendrie, Samar sourit, tout comme Red. La revoir ici était un pur bonheur. En le lâchant, elle suivit le regard de Ressler. Ce dernier regardait Harold appuyé sur la rambarde à l'étage. Reddington monta le voir.

\- J'aimerais parler à Kirk.

\- Officiellement, Kirk n'est pas là.

Guidé par ce dernier jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire, il demanda à Dembe de rester devant la porte. Il rentra et posa son chapeau sur la table avant de s'asseoir. En voyant arriver Harold seul, Elisabeth comprit ou était Red.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te pointer ?

\- J'avais d'autre chose plus importante à faire avant.

\- Comme voir Masha.

L'utilisation de ce prénom perturba Ray qui serra la mâchoire.

\- Comment va ma fille ?

Il comprit ou il voulait en venir. Il cherchait à déstabiliser Raymond.

\- Elle va bien malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait subir à elle et au bébé.

\- Dit celui qui l'a mis en danger plus d'une fois.

\- Tu croyais qu'elle allait t'accueillir dans ses bras au retour de son papa. Ne compte pas trop là-dessus. Elisabeth a la tête sur les épaules. Mettre sa famille en danger n'était pas la bonne approche pour retrouver une relation père/fille. Elle ne te le pardonnera pas. De toute façon, elle n'en aura pas le temps puisque tu ne vivras pas assez pour voir cela arriver.

\- Ça c'est que tu souhaites car tu sais que je peux lui apporter des réponses. Des réponses auquel tu refuses de répondre. Pourquoi Raymond ? Tu lui as dit pourquoi elle avait été séparée de ses parents ?

\- Bientôt, tu ne seras plus là pour lui dire.

Les menaces ne rassuraient pas Kirk car il était en position de faiblesse. Mais Ray non plus n'était pas à son avantage. Dans le bureau d'Harold, les émotions étaient fortes. Elisabeth s'excusa comme elle venait de le faire pour les autres. Mais la réponse d'Harold était différente, lui comprenait son geste et ne lui en voulait pas. Même par ailleurs, il avait été blessé d'apprendre qu'il ne faisait pas parti des personnes au courant. Elle lui expliqua que c'était pour son bien et celui de l'équipe. Tout ça se termina par un énorme câlin lorsque Raymond arriva devant le bureau. Témoin de la scène, il se sentait mis à l'écart. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas encore discuté de sa disparition. En remarquant la présence de Red, Harold l'invita à entrer. Comme hier, elle esquiva son regard.

\- Je ne pensais jamais vous avoir de nouveau tous les deux dans ce bureau.

\- Je dois avouer que moi aussi, dit-il en s'installant sur un des fauteuils.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus. J'aimerais savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Elisabeth ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre car elle n'en avait aucune idée. Raymond resta silencieux également. Harold jonglait en attendant une réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vont se dérouler les prochains évènements. Mais je demande la permission de m'entretenir avec Alexander Kirk.

\- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, intervient Red.

Il était évident qu'il serait contre cet avis. Il pensait surement qu'elle recherchait le conflit. Mais elle ne souhaitait que des réponses.

J'accepte mais avec la présence d'un agent, confia Harold même si officiellement vous n'êtes plus un agent et qu'il n'est pas là.

Cette situation l'énervait, et tout d'un coup il se sentit trahit.

\- Si vous avez des questions, je serais habilité à y répondre, proposa Red en se tournant vers elle.

\- Vous m'avez caché que c'était mon père.

Cooper, mis à l'écart, resta sous le choc et très attentif au reste de la discussion.

\- Et voyez ou vous en êtes. Vous avez dû fuir, laisser votre enfant sous la responsabilité de Tom, simulé votre mort, quitter le pays, prendre des risques, mentir à vos plus proches amis…

Tout ceci résonnait comme des accusations. Mais, il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

\- C'est son père !

\- Peut-être mais immature face à la situation. Il ne sait même pas qui il est. Vous avez été obligé de mentir à cause de Kirk.

\- C'est là que vous avez tort ! Je me suis enfuie à cause de vous, j'ai menti à cause de vous. Et c'est pour vous fuir que je suis partie. Pas à cause de lui. Je ne veux pas faire mettre en danger mon enfant.

En plein cœur. Il ne lâcha pas son regard du sien pour autant. Quant à elle, elle regretta ses paroles mais au fond elle savait comme lui que c'était la vérité.

\- Vous avez fini ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et sorti en réajustant son chapeau. Meurtri par la situation, elle laissa éclater ses émotions et ses larmes. Cooper lui prêta son épaule pour la réconforter.

* * *

A très bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Dans la berline noire en direction de l'hôtel.

\- Que fait-on pour Kirk ?

\- A l'heure qui l'est, elle doit déjà être en train de lui parler, répondit Red.

Raymond regarda par la fenêtre. Des flashbacks de ses dernières paroles resurgirent, de sa fausse mort, de leurs engueulades…. La colère était en elle, et c'était de sa faute. Mais lui aussi, il lui en voulait. Kaplan puis elle, il n'aurait jamais douté une seconde qu'elles pourraient un jour le trahir. Tourmenté par la situation, il se décida d'aller en parler. A quelques kilomètres de là, Raymond avait réservé une chambre dans ce grand hôtel chic. Un habitué des lieux, il grimpa sans attendre à sa chambre suivi par Dembe. Assise sur le divan, Kate attendait.

\- Comment va Elisabeth ?

L'inquiétude rébarbative qui sans cesse, prouvait à Red les réelles intentions de Kate à l'égard de Liz. A présent, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que lui, prêt à tout pour elle. Des collègues, des amis, un mari et aujourd'hui ses propres collaborateurs. Dembe serait-il capable d'une telle chose ? Le doute s'installa dans son esprit. Mais il s'avança en prenant ses aises. Au début son chapeau, puis sa veste avant de remonter ses manches et de se servir un verre.

\- Un whisky ?

\- Non merci.

En face à face, le duel était sur le point de commencer.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir.

\- Je n'avais gère le choix. Tu restes après tout mon patron.

\- Elisabeth va bien. Ils sont retournés dans leurs appartements.

Le verre à la main, il but une gorgée. Les mains sur les genoux, Kate n'était pas encore sûr du sort qu'il lui réservait. Droite et attentive à ses paroles, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner son état d'esprit actuel.

\- Je ne te tuerais pas, dit-il en la fixant. J'éprouve beaucoup de respect pour toi, et j'admire énormément ton travail….Qui est parfait ! Cependant je ne peux pas tolérer ton implication dans la vie d'Elisabeth.

\- Tu crois qu'en écartant toutes personnes qui lui viennent en aide sans ton accord, cela va régler tes problèmes ? Je comprends parfaitement l'envie que tu as d'être auprès d'elle et de faire partie de sa vie. Mais pour que ça réussisse, il faut que tu sois honnête avec elle. Tu es le premier à penser qu'une relation durable se base sur de la confiance et de l'honnêteté, déballa Kate d'une seule traite pour ne pas qu'il l'interrompe.

\- J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où l'on m'a dit : « Si tu entres dans sa vie, elle ne sera plus en sécurité ». Tu sais pourquoi ? Sans réponse de sa part, il continua. Parce que je l'ai toujours su. Je sais très bien que mes activités…Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de terminer sa phrase. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'a met en danger, c'est son passé. Voilà pourquoi je ne souhaite pas lui dire, sinon je la perdrai définitivement.

Kate fit les gros yeux en comprenant ou il voulait en venir. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère. Si elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire changer d'avis, personne n'y arriverait.

\- C'est pourquoi, je continuerais à tirer profit de tes talents mais en aucun cas tu ne n'interviens dans la vie de Lizzie. Abstiens toi de prendre contact avec elle, ou sinon je saurais dans l'obligation de me passer de tes services et de mettre fin à ta vie.

De simples hochements de tête, ce fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir de sa part. Déboussolée et blessée d'un tel comportement de sa part, elle se décida à se lever et prendre la direction de la sortie. Quant à lui, profaner ces menaces n'était pas sans conséquence car malgré tout, il tenait à elle. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?

\- Je pense que tu dois faire un choix Raymond. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours là.

D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à Dembe de la raccompagner. Violemment, il posa son verre sur la table. Il desserra sa cravate avec des gestes brusques comme si ça l'étouffait, avant de l'enlever et de la jeter sur le canapé. Déboutonnant au passage les premiers boutons pour se sentir plus décontracté. Son esprit torturé souffrait de ce mal-être. La journée allait être pénible pensa-t-il, vu comment se déroulait la matinée entre le comportement de Liz et son entretien avec Kate.

Dans le bureau du chef, Elisabeth resta muette encore sous l'émotion de sa discussion avec Red. Depuis toujours attirée par le désir de savoir l'identité de ses parents, aujourd'hui elle doutait de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. L'entrée d'un enfant dans sa vie avait bousculé ses priorités. Surtout si en plus, s'approcher de son passé engendrait autant de bouleversement.

\- Je comprends votre acte Elisabeth.

Coupée dans rêverie, elle l'écouta.

\- Je suis un peu vexé d'avoir été mis à l'écart mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Toutefois, je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que nous avons beaucoup souffert de votre disparition. Malgré ça, Reddington est resté fidèle à notre équipe, même si au début il a pris un peu de recul. C'est Aram qui l'a fait revenir parmi nous. Incroyable non ? Avoua-t-il impressionné.

Difficile à croire, mais pas impossible. Outre les larmes, la demoiselle lâcha un petit sourire étonnée.

\- Avant d'aller tuer Kirk, Reddington est passé ici. Il venait m'annoncer que c'était sa dernière affaire, après ça il s'en irait. C'était une des fois ou lui et moi avons eu une discussion autre que pour une enquête, confia le chef du FBI nostalgique.

Dans son récit, Cooper avait une voix hésitante et troublante.

\- Robuste et impartial, c'est comme ça que je qualifiais le personnage. Mais à votre disparition, il était…. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le qualifier. Son regard vous cherchait…dans votre bureau, dans les couloirs…. Venir ici sachant que vous n'y seriez pas. Je ne le défens pas. Il est en partie responsable de tout ça. Je dis seulement…

\- Je n'y arrive pas, le coupa-t-elle dans sa phrase. Je pensais qu'en le voyant, j'allais ressentir comme un besoin de…Elle s'exprimait avec des gestes. Mais tout c'est enchainé si vite...

\- Laissez-vous du temps… A tous les deux.

Le début d'après-midi arriva vite, il était presque 14 heures quand Keen s'apprêta à aller voir Kirk. Mais en arrivant, Aram était seul avec son ordinateur. C'était l'occasion d'avoir un moment d'intimité avec lui, et de savoir son ressenti sur tout ça. Sans un mot, elle s'installa en prenant une chaise près de lui. La tension était un peu palpable.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Pour le moment pas grand-chose, répond-t-il froidement.

\- Je sais que je vous ai blessé Aram. Cacher la vérité est difficile et plus particulièrement à des personnes comme vous.

Désireux d'avoir la suite, il fut contraint de la regarder.

\- Vous êtes une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus.

Les émotions commençaient à se manifester chez l'agent, très sensible.

\- Comment ai-je fais pour passer à côté de ça. Avec toutes les caméras, j'aurais dû vous trouver.

\- Si vous aviez su que j'étais en vie. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous m'auriez trouvé. C'est pourquoi, j'ai préféré me faire passer pour morte que disparue.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir ! Finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire.

Enfin pardonnée ou presque, Liz ressentait comme un soulagement de se sentir appuyée. Consciente qu'elle devra lui rendre la pareil. La culpabilité est un bien lourd fardeau.

\- Merci Aram, souffla-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Elle commença à partir vers les salles d'interrogatoires.

\- Ou allez-vous ? Questionna Aram surpris.

\- Voir Kirk.

\- Il n'est plus ici. C'est top secret mais une équipe de la CIA est venue le chercher.

\- Je croyais qu'il était sur la responsabilité de la Task Force ?! D'ailleurs, officiellement il n'était pas ici.

\- Il est parti, il y a déjà une bonne heure. Quelqu'un voulait surement avoir des informations.

\- Ou m'empêcher d'en avoir marmonna-t-elle consternée.

Sans preuve, elle avait quand même la conviction que Reddington avait un lien avec tout ça. Elle s'empressa de se rendre à son hôtel après avoir demandé à Dembe. Red avait signalé à Dembe que tout appel concernant Liz devait être pris surtout si elle voulait le voir. En descendant du taxi, elle admira la bâtisse très luxueuse. Encore un de ses hôtels hors de prix. Dembe l'attendait en bas, évitant ainsi de déranger le concierge. Conduite devant la porte, le garde du corps leurs laissa toute intimité en restant dans le couloir. Admirative de la décoration aussi belle que la bâtisse, elle divagua quelque secondes. Au fond, elle appréhendait cette confrontation. Ce dernier avait réajusté sa cravate et sa chemise pour rester présentable et complètement indifférent à la situation.

\- Que me vaut cette venue ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Dit-il sur un ton acerbe.

\- C'est vous qui avez organisé le déplacement d'Alexander Kirk ? Sur un ton presque aussi désagréable.

\- Non. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait être déplacé. Désolé de vous décevoir.

\- Vous vouliez m'empêcher de lui parler…

\- C'est là que vous avez tort ma chère. Je ne voulais pas vous empêcher mais vous dissuadez de le faire.

Mais qui pouvait vouloir déplacer Kirk ? Ca ne pouvait pas être Cooper. Sinon pourquoi lui autorisé un entretien ? Elisabeth s'absenta pour chercher une solution. Red qui l'observa analysait son comportement et écoutait ses murmures. Ces questions amenèrent le criminel a ceux les poser aussi. Dans leur profonde réflexion, le silence était pensant. C'est alors que Dembe surgit très préoccuper.

\- Je viens d'être averti par nos hommes que le convoi qui transportait Kirk vient d'être attaqué. Les agents de la CIA sont tous morts mais aucune trace de Kirk.

Soudain, c'était l'anarchie dans l'esprit d'Elisabeth. Quelque chose clochait ? On le déplace subitement et son convoi est attaqué.

\- Son déplacement devrait être prévu pour qu'une équipe attaque le convoi.

Elisabeth soumit ses pensées au criminel lui aussi dubitatif.

\- Comment planifier une évasion avant même de savoir que l'on va être arrêté ? Continua Liz.

\- Justement parce que l'on sait qu'on va être arrêté.

\- Kirk n'en savait rien puisqu'il était parti à Cuba. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir?

Reddington arrêta de hocher la tête et fixa Liz. Il venait de trouver.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il savait que je surveillais Agnès. En arrivant à Cuba, il devait se douter que j'arrivais. Alors, il a dû prévoir son coup quand il vous a retrouvé et le moment où je suis arrivé. Au plus 3 heures, le temps d'engager une équipe. Mais reste à savoir ce qu'il va faire ? Il sait qu'il ne peut pas vous atteindre.

Pendant une seconde, elle le regarda différemment. Malgré leurs engueulades, les mensonges, il était encore là. Prêt à tout pour elle. Surgit alors la vraie raison de son évasion.

\- Agnès cria Liz.

Mais oui, c'était évident. Reddington chopa son chapeau et sa veste. Sans courir mais très rapidement, ils gagnèrent la Mercedes garé dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel. A peine installés, le moteur gronda au démarrage brusque de Dembe. Priant que ce ne soit que des hypothèses, Liz fixait la route, tremblante et inquiète. Par moment, Red l'observait mais il ne faisait pas le fier non plus. Il s'en voulait même de ne pas avoir deviné ses intentions. A peine arrêté, Elisabeth ouvrit violemment la porte en se précipitant dans l'appartement. Les armes dégainées, les deux criminels la suivaient de près assurant ses arrières. Sur les dernières marches, Liz commençait à crier le nom de Tom. Elle entra dans l'appartement, personne dans la pièce principale. Aussitôt, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Debout, sa fille dans les bras, Tom se retourna très surpris de l'inquiétude de sa femme. Appuyée contre la porte, Liz récupérait ses poumons. Sur ses talons, Reddington apparut derrière elle, aussi soulagé quand il vit Tom.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Kirk s'est échappé, elle reprit son souffle avant de continuer. Son convoi a été attaqué. Avec Red, on a pensé qu'il pouvait venir ici.

\- Et il va venir, nous devons mettre Agnès à l'abri.

Reddington laissa le couple et pris ses dispositions dans la pièce principale.

\- Nous ne serons jamais en sécurité tant que Kirk sera en liberté….

Liz – à travers sa phrase- laissait penser que Reddington avait raison et qu'Agnès devait être éloignée. Endormie, Tom coucha sa fille avant de s'approcher de femme et glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- D'accord.

Suite à cette réponse, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune maman. Ils retrouvèrent Reddington à coté, assis dans le canapé qui patientait. Il ne posa aucune question mais son regard parlait pour lui.

\- Il faut mettre Agnès en sécurité tant que Kirk est en liberté.

Heureux d'avoir enfin un avis complémentaire, il se leva avec un grand soulagement. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la suite des évènements et surtout la requête de la jeune femme. En effet, elle désirait une personne en particulier pour veiller sur sa fille : Kate Kaplan.

\- Kate n'est pas qualifiée pour ce travail. J'ai une équipe, des nounous qui seront gardées le silence. Je refuse !

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. C'est ma fille…Notre fille rectifia Elisabeth en regardant Tom. Je n'ai confiance qu'en Kate.

Toujours aussi bornée, les deux consultants du FBI se trouvaient dans une impasse, encore. Sur ses positions, il était hors de question qu'Elisabeth abandonne.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Red. Mais j'impose tout comme vous une requête. Je serais présent quand vous confirez Agnès et j'organise le rendez-vous.

\- Ça fait deux ! Sourit Liz heureuse d'avoir gagnée.

\- Je vais tout préparer quant à vous, préparez les affaires de la petite. Je passerais à 17h30.

Au bureau, tous les agents de la Task Force essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Harold, furieux, cherchait les agents responsables de ce désastre et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas été informé. Après plusieurs recherches, ils trouvèrent le responsable, immédiatement convoqué dans le bureau de Cooper.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez jugé nécessaire de contacter la CIA ?

\- J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire. Nous n'avions aucunes raisons de le détenir. Après tout nous l'accusions d'une chose fausse. On a longtemps pensé qu'il était responsable de la mort de l'agent Keen mais elle n'est pas morte…

\- Si ce n'était que pour des accusations, nous en aurions trouvé facilement.

La CIA était plus apte à le juger. Je n'ai fait que mon travail Monsieur !

L'agent Ressler resta sur ses convictions et pour lui, ses raisons étaient assez valables. Contrarié par l'attitude de son agent, il était nécessaire pour lui de remettre les choses en place, notamment de resserrer les liens et la confiance dans son équipe. En pleine réflexion sur la décision qu'il allait prendre, Harold posa ses mains sur le bureau.

\- En tant que supérieur, votre devoir était de m'informer. Je vais donc sur une période indéfinie, vous assignez un agent qui vous surveillera.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou.

\- C'est un ordre agent Ressler, ordonna Harold en haussant le ton devant sa rébellion.

\- Vous êtes aveuglé par la situation de l'agent Keen !

Brusquement, Ressler sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Ses dernières paroles apportaient des doutes chez le chef. Avait-il raison ?

18:00

Dans une ruelle entre deux bâtisses, la berline arriva sur les lieux. Kate déjà présente avec toute une équipe et leurs 4x4 noirs, vitres teintées. Bras croisés, elle se refusait à voir le regard de Raymond face à tout ça, consciente que cela ne lui plaisait guère. Arrêtée, la portière arrière s'ouvra laissant paraitre Elisabeth et sa fille. Sans attendre Raymond où Tom, elle s'approcha de Kate. Pendant les quelques secondes où elles étaient seules, Liz lui confia ses remerciements pour son aide et sa présence.

\- J'ai dû insister pour que Raymond accepte votre aide. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé des ennuis, j'essayerais de le convaincre que tout était de mon propre chef et de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, souffla Kate avec un rapide sourire pour la rassurer.

Le temps jouait contre eux, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici très longtemps, trop exposés. Elisabeth embrassa sa fille sur le front quand Tom approcha. Il répéta le même geste après avoir chuchoté à sa fille que rien ne lui arriverait et qu'ils seront bientôt réunis. Sous le regard tourmenté de Reddington. Voir Liz aussi proche de Kate -assez pour lui confier sa fille- lui rappelait ô combien elle et lui n'étaient plus aussi proche comme si quelque chose s'était brisée.

Après avoir récupérée sa fille, Elisabeth fixa Kate, cette dernière comprit ses intentions et la soutenue d'un petit signe de la tête. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers Red en contemplant sa fille. Surpris de son geste, il se redressa presque effrayé. Sa protégée lui confia Agnès sans un mot. D'un geste timide, il la réceptionna avec un léger sourire de surprise et de joie. Pendant que son bras soutenait l'enfant, l'autre lui caressait la joue. Les yeux grand ouverts et admiratifs, Agnès souriait à Reddington. Au début porté sur sa fille, le regard de la jeune maman se concentra sur son protecteur visiblement ému et ébranlé. La scène était forte en émotion à la fois bouleversante, attendrissante, désarmante…Tous les synonymes étaient bon à prendre.

\- Ne t'en fais, je vais veiller sur ta maman…Chuchote-t-il à Agnès après un doux baiser sur son front.

De retour à la réalité, il restitua l'enfant à sa mère toujours dans un profond silence. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce moment, encore une fois Elisabeth l'avait mis dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Elle avait le don pour ça ! pensa-t-il. Un dernier baiser avant de confier sa fille à Kate.

\- Merci pour tout Kate. On se revoit très vite.

\- Je vous promets que tout ira bien. Faites également attention, dit-elle sur un ton de bienveillance.

\- Je doute qu'avec Raymond à mes côtés, il m'arrive quelque chose, ironisa Elisabeth en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au concerné.

Encore une fois stupéfait par la situation et le comportement de l'agent Keen, Raymond ne savait pas comment intervenir. Aussi surpris que lui, Tom essayait également de discerner l'état d'esprit de sa fiancée.

\- Nous devons y aller, lâcha le criminel.

\- Partez les premiers, ajouta Liz à Kate.

Les deux 4x4, dont l'un avec sa fille quittèrent la petite ruelle puis ce fut autour de nos consultants.

A présent, les choses pouvaient sérieusement commencer.

Dans la voiture, Elisabeth était installée à l'arrière avec Raymond pendant que Tom était avec Dembe à l'avant. La petite sonnerie indiqua à Elisabeth puis à Ray que cette dernière venait de recevoir un message. Surprise, elle s'interrogea sur le numéro, pas encore enregistré dans son nouveau téléphone.

 _« J'ai supposé que vous auriez aimé savoir. Ressler est l'agent qui a confié Kirk à la CIA. Aram. »_

Aujourd'hui est une journée de surprise pour tous. Voilà que maintenant, même ses plus proches collègues pouvaient la trahir. Elle ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Cette dernière ne jugea pas nécessaire d'avertir les passagers du véhicule. Dans quelques minutes, c'est-à-dire quand ils seront arrivés au bureau de poste, ils comprendront.

L'équipe était au complet que ce soit du côté des criminels –Tom et Dembe-, des consultants –Elisabeth et Raymond-, et des agents du FBI. Ils formaient deux équipes de quatre en face à face. D'une manière légale pour l'une et d'une manière moins conventionnels pour l'autre.

\- Agnès a été mise en sécurité. Concentrons nos forces sur Alexander Kirk ! Débuta Raymond.

\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Elisabeth ? Questionna Harold.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute. C'est la raison pour laquelle il reste dans le pays. Nous allons donc tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à ses fins.

Etre au centre tout, elle en avait l'habitude ses derniers mois ou du moins depuis que Ray était dans sa vie. Mais savoir que tant de personnes risquaient leurs vies pour elle, était difficile à supporter.

\- Vous avez des infos à nous faire partager à son sujet ? Proposa Samar.

\- Rien que vous ne savez déjà. Kirk n'est pas revenu aux Etats-Unis depuis plusieurs années. Je ne sais pas encore qui sont ses contacts, ou sont ses planques, en disant cela il leva la tête vers le dossier de Kirk projeté aux écrans par Aram.

\- Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Reprit Samar.

\- Non, il s'éloignait à chaque conversations téléphoniques ou lorsqu'il s'entretenait avec ses hommes, répondit Tom.

Visiblement rien n'était exploitable pour le moment, aucun indice à se mettre sous la dent. Raymond était en pleine réflexions comme Elisabeth assise auprès d'Aram.

\- Ces affaires personnelles sont toujours ici ? On a dû lui prendre son téléphone quand les agents l'ont fouillé ? Proposa Elisabeth qui par conséquent émit la première hypothèse.

Aussitôt opérationnel, Aram fila au bureau ou était conservée toutes les affaires de chaque personne interceptée. Ce fût au tour de Tom d'intervenir.

\- Je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'interroger Susan Hargrave. Elle a travaillé pour lui, par conséquent, ils devaient avoir des protocoles pour se contacter. Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose ?

Samar se porta volontaire pour l'accompagner. Harold accepta contrairement à Ressler mis à l'écart. Sur le point de partir, Tom la rassura sous les yeux préoccupés de Red. Une fois en route et hors de son champ de vision, Elisabeth bascula sur le reste de l'équipe présente. Aram réapparut quelques instants plus tard, interrogateur à propos de l'absence de Samar et de Tom. Il confirma avoir récupéré le téléphone et débuta la récupération des appels.

\- J'ai peut-être quelques sources qui pourraient localiser Kirk.

Reddington chopa son chapeau et sans l'avis des autres, il s'apprêtait à mettre les voiles. Son chapeau ajusté, il indiqua à Cooper que dès qu'il aura des informations, ils seront les premiers informés.

\- Quant à moi, je vais essayer d'officialiser cette enquête pour vous rendre votre immunité. Il vous sera plus facile de circuler.

Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour circuler librement, il le remercia tout de même. Le criminel se mit à l'écart invitant Elisabeth à le rejoindre.

\- Deux choix s'offrent à vous : vous restez en sécurité ici ou vous venez avec moi. Votre compagnie ne me dérange guère.

Pour apaiser l'atmosphère, il émit un petit sourire et un air amusé. De nouveaux ensembles pour cette enquête, Ray ne pouvait qu'être heureux.

\- Allons-y.

Seul et vraiment mis à l'écart, Ressler ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de risquer la vie de tes collègues et de leur faire risquer leurs jobs rien que pour tes petits soins ?!

L'agent se retourna vers lui puis posa main sur l'avant-bras de Red.

\- J'en ai que pour quelques secondes.

La situation amusait le criminel, en première loge pour regarder le spectacle. Bien entendu, toujours sur ses gardes au cas où Ressler serait trop blessant envers elle, même s'il n'avait aucun doute sur les capacités de Liz à se défendre. Aram resta très discret mais regardait la scène également de très près.

\- Nous n'en serions pas là si tu n'avais pas aidé Kirk à s'échapper !

La querelle prenait une tournure très intéressante surtout pour Ray, Aram déjà au courant.

\- J'ai fait ça pour nous éviter des poursuites judiciaires. Pour épargner l'équipe d'un combat qui n'est pas le leur. Je voulais leur épargner tout ce danger. Contrairement à toi qui…les poussent dans cette affaire.

\- Parce que tu ne crois pas que j'en souffre ?! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Mon passé me rattrape et je ne peux pas y échapper.

Toujours très attentif, Elisabeth commençait à se confier au bonheur de Red toujours en interrogation à ce sujet. Il allait savoir ce qui tourmentait la jeune femme et par conséquent l'aider à avancer.

\- Ne me sort pas cette excuse. Tu voulais savoir ton passé même quand ça devenait dangereux alors retourne pas la faute sur les autres. Tes parents notamment. Ils s'avèrent que ce sont des criminels, tu le sais pourtant tu persistes jusqu'à devenir comme eux.

Ce fût la goutte de trop pour la jeune femme, sans n'avoir rien prémédité, elle le gifla. Le signal pour Red d'intervenir. Muet, Ressler était sous le choc tout comme elle, consciente de son geste. Avait-il raison ? Elle devenait une criminelle? En parlant de criminel, ce dernier posa sa main sur le bras de Liz, provoquant un bond de sa part et un embarras chez elle. La main sur la bouche, Aram se retenait de crier.

\- Partons Lizzie.

Une main dans son dos, Ray resta auprès d'elle le temps d'atteindre la voiture. C'était à elle de faire le premier pas, et non le contraire.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang-froid, avoua-t-elle en continuant de reluquer le paysage à travers la vitre.

Il bascula sa tête vers elle.

\- Je ne veux pas le défendre parce qu'à cause de lui, vous et Agnès êtes de nouveau en danger mais je vous avais prévenu que ressortir votre passé…

\- Merci, je crois que j'ai compris, elle le coupa dans son élan sur un ton amer.

\- Regardez-moi Lizzie.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il posa sa main sur la sienne attirant son attention sur celle-ci.

\- Vous voulez savoir la vérité sur vos parents, vos origines. Je comprends que vous vouliez savoir quoi dire à votre fille quand elle vous posera des questions… Même si, je suis contre cette idée. Je suis là avec vous quoiqu'il se passe.

Une petite larme roula sur le long de sa joue attendrit par son comportement envers elle. Sa compassion et son soutien était important pour elle. Leur lien se renforçait petit à petit et les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas. Dembe, très discrètement jetait des rapides coups d'œil dans son retro intérieur pour admirer cette scène de retrouvailles, visiblement heureux pour son patron.

\- Essuyez cette larme. Nous allons arriver et je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je fais pleurer les jeunes femmes, ironise-t-il pour détendre l'ambiance.

\- Qui allons-nous voir ?

\- Une vraie commère !

Elle allait surement pouvoir les aider. Du moins, Red l'espérait.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Sorry, pour les fautes de grammaire et de conjugaison !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Raymond conduisit Elisabeth dans un nouvel hôtel, toujours aussi luxueux que les précédents. Il était évident que rester chez eux était trop dangereux pour elle et pour Tom. Dembe s'arrêta devant lorsque deux portiers ouvrirent les portes de la Mercedes pour les laisser descendre. Les yeux figés sur le bâtiment, Elisabeth l'admirait de long en large. Le « Grand Hyatt New York » était le nom de l'hôtel. Réservé sous un des nombreux faux noms de Reddington, une jeune femme aimable et souriante qui connaissait bien le criminel lui confirma que tout avait été préparé comme d'habitude. Devant la porte de leur chambre, elle glissa la carte dans la porte avant de lui remettre. Sous ses airs de charmeur aguerrit, il la remercia. Ses petites scènes impressionnaient toujours Liz, ses capacités à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. La chambre était aussi impressionnante que le reste de l'hôtel. Des couleurs très claires, des murs beiges pour la plupart. Un ensemble de meubles parfaitement assortis, des sofas, des petites tables, une bouteille de whisky.

\- C'est une des plus grandes suites de l'hôtel. Votre chambre est par là, dit-il en lui montrant d'un geste rapide du bras. La mienne est ici. Nous avons nos salles de bains respectifs avec toutes vos affaires apportés par mes hommes.

En continuant ses explications, le baron du crime enleva son manteau, son chapeau et toutes ses affaires sur l'un des sofas. Elisabeth écoutait partiellement trop perturbée par la magnifique vue. Sur l'étage le plus haut, ils avaient une vue éblouissante sur New York. Pendant qu'elle s'habituait à la suite, Red servit deux verres de Whisky.

\- Nous devons prévenir la Task Force.

\- Je vais appeler Aram, répondit Lizzie en se penchant sur son téléphone.

Aram avait également partagé ses trouvailles sur les appels, notamment une adresse.

Presque 20 heures quand Elisabeth sortit de la salle de bain. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se détendre quelques instants. De nouveau apte, elle téléphona à son fiancé qui lui expliqua son impossibilité à rentrer pour cette nuit. Avec Samar, ils avaient une piste pour loger Susan. Compréhensible, elle lui répéta d'être très prudent.

\- Samar est une bonne nounou. Il ne lui arrivera rien !

\- J'espère, gloussa Liz.

Pendant le repas silencieux, Elisabeth commençait à rêvasser, notamment en imaginant sa fille actuellement, surement dans les bras de Kate ou endormie dans son petit lit. Devant sa détresse, Ray se leva pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Dans la seconde qui suivit, au téléphone avec quelqu'un que Liz n'arrivait à identifier jusqu'à qu'il lui tende le téléphone. Intriguée, elle prit l'appel.

\- Elisabeth, Kate à l'appareil. Je tiens à vous dire que votre fille est un ange, très calme.

En lui racontant les derniers évènements concernant sa fille, la jeune femme souriait attentive à chaque mots prononcé par Kate. Son visage rayonnant de nouveau, Ray fût ému. Il aimerait qu'elle soit toujours souriante parce que c'était un réel plaisir à regarder. Raccroché fut comme une épreuve insurmontable pour l'agent.

Pendant ce temps dans le quartier du Bronx, Samar et Tom se démenaient pour voir Susan. Elle se situait dans la catégorie des criminelles où on rencontre une batterie d'intermédiaire avant de la rencontrer en personne. Dans une boite de nuit, lieu du rendez-vous, Keen et l'agent Navabi furent conduit à une salle privée. Fermée par un rideau, ils ne pouvaient rien anticiper. Un sbire de Susan apparu avec une serveuse et un seau de champagne dans les mains. Un rapide coup d'œil à son coéquipière –pour cette affaire- et ensemble ils posèrent leurs armes à l'intérieur. Discrètement, la serveuse repartit aussi silencieusement que lors de sa venue. Le garde resta avec eux dans la pièce quand alors Susan apparut.

\- Champagne ?

\- Non merci ça ira. Nous ne restons pas de toute façon, reprit Tom en restant le plus aimable possible. Je pense que vous vous doutez de la raison de notre visite ?

\- Evidemment ! Je vois que vous êtes accompagné. Agent Navabi, c'est ça ?

\- Vous semblez bien informée, souligna Samar.

\- Ou est Kirk ?

Le ton montait peu à peu.

\- N'allez pas croire que je sois assez stupide pour vous aider alors que vous m'êtes redevable. Au faite, Salomon se porte bien !

Dans la seconde qui suivit sa phrase, Tom sortit sa seconde arme suivit de Samar. Bien évidemment, Susan avait prévu le coup. Quatre de ses hommes surgirent derrière elle. En infériorité, le duo criminel et agent lâchèrent leurs armes contraint de résigner.

\- Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. Emmenez-les !

Au lever du jour, pas de passage par la case « bureau de poste », Liz et Raymond se rendirent directement à l'adresse donnée par la source la veille. Le duo attendu par Ressler et son garde. Ce dernier ne passa pas inaperçu mais pour ne pas envenimer sa relation avec lui, Elisabeth fit comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde : Reddington s'avança vers l'homme tout souriant.

\- Cooper vous bichonne ! Glousse-t-il en examinant l'homme comme si c'était une œuvre d'art avant de continuer. Grand, sérieux…Pour le style vestimentaire, il y a encore quelques efforts à faire.

\- Je me passerais de vos commentaires Reddington ! L'adresse donne sur cet appartement, continue-t-il en désignant d'un signe rapide du bras pour désigner l'immeuble.

Le quartier était assez fréquenté, cela justifiait les nombreuses voitures et le monde. Ray avait demandé à Dembe de rester dans la voiture, en justifiant qu'ils étaient assez nombreux.

\- C'est au 4ème étage, précisa Elisabeth.

A l'intérieur, au bonheur de tous et notamment Reddington : un ascenseur. Ressler essayait de rassurer son garde qu'il ne ferait rien d'imprudent. Mais les ordres de ce dernier était clair : « Vous ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle ». Après tout, c'était aussi un agent du FBI donc armé et entrainé pour le terrain. Dans l'ascenseur, l'homme et Ressler étaient côte à côte au fond avec Elisabeth et Reddington devant eux. Quatre étages en ascenseur, c'est assez rapide sauf quand il monte dans un profond silence pesant.

Devant la porte d'entrée, Reddington se trouvait en première ligne prêt à se présenter. Derrière lui Donald était sur le point de toquer mais le criminel l'en empêcha en poussant son bras. Le dos bien droit, le baron du crime sonna à la porte. Un homme plutôt grand et bien habillé ouvrit la porte surpris par ses visiteurs.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour M. Lucas Wightman. Je me présente Raymond Reddington, dit ce dernier en lui serrant la main. Voici ma plus proche collaboratrice Elisabeth, continua-t-il en désignant Lizzie. Lui, c'est l'agent Donald Ressler du FBI et ce monsieur, disons, qu'il le surveille parce que notre cher Donald n'est pas très obéissant.

Red débitait son petit discours et ses petites présentations écoutées par Lukas Wightman même si ce dernier ne comprenait pas trop leur visite. Ressler confirma ses dires en sortant sa carte du FBI. Lukas posa la question quand enfin, Ray se tut.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ? Messieurs, Madame, demande l'homme très poliment.

\- Il me semble que vous êtes en étroite collaboration avec un certain Alexander Kirk. Nous aimerions avoir quelques informations mais pour cela, il est impératif que nous rentrions. Oui car voyez-vous votre voisine de palier nous regarde.

En disant cela, toutes les têtes se retournent vers l'appartement concerné. Effectivement, une femme plutôt âgée les espionnait. Grillée, elle referma sa porte sans un mot.

\- Je ne connais pas cette personne désolée.

\- J'aurais tellement souhaité que les choses se passent bien…Pour une fois.

Dans la seconde où il commença sa phrase, Liz sortit son arme et la pointa sur Wightman.

\- Elle n'a pas beaucoup de patience, veuillez l'excuser.

\- C'est par là, souffla-t-il en rentrant dans l'appart sans y être invité.

Pendant ce temps, Ressler se chargea de leur source. Il l'installa sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. Elisabeth fouillait un peu partout en quête d'un indice ou d'une info. Pendant ce temps, Dean, l'agent qui accompagnait Ressler surveillait ce dernier dans son interrogatoire. Lukas niait tout en bloc. C'était juste un homme d'affaires qui travaillait pour sa boite, célibataire et sans problème avec quelques conquêtes mais rien de sérieux. Complètement dévoué à son travail, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Dans sa chambre, l'agent Keen poursuivait ses fouilles mais le mec semblait clean. Tout son appart était rangé au carré mais il y avait de la poussière sur une majeure partie des meubles. C'est justement qui paraissait étrange, comment il pouvait tenir un appart bien ordonné mais avec autant de poussière. Lizzie commença à inspecter les murs, la porte, le derrière des meubles. Elle se faufila dans le dressing, grand pour un seul homme pensa-telle. Les vêtements comme tous les objets de la maison étaient rangé parfaitement. Cependant en s'approchant de plus près, elle aperçut comme une sorte de lumière venant de celui-ci. Intriguée, elle ferma la porte et le volet de la fenêtre. Effectivement, une lumière brillait derrière. Une des étagères était en réalité une porte, elle s'y aventura. Plusieurs écrans, des documents confidentiels la plupart étaient en russe. Il avait donc surement un lien avec Alexander Kirk. Tout un mur était recouvert de photos : Des clichés d'elle, de sa fille, de Tom, Sam, Red, Dembe et la Task force. En fouillant, elle trouva un document : Masha Rostova. Indécise au début, elle se lança à le lire. Elle y trouva des infos sur elle, sa vie, ses diplômes, les écoles qu'elle a fréquenté.

Pendant ce temps, Ray attendait patiemment que Ressler termine son petit interrogatoire même s'il était convaincu que ça ne servait à rien. Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode à employer avec un homme comme lui. Inquiet de ne pas revoir Elisabeth, il partit la chercher.

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé la caverne d'Ali baba.

Le document qui portait son nom contenait des photos d'elles, certaines vieilles et d'autres récentes. D'autres documents portaient le nom des criminels qu'ils avaient arrêtés avec Red durant ses derniers mois. Depuis tout ce temps, elle était espionnée. En voyant sa tête effondrée, Reddington s'approcha et tira rapidement les conclusions en voyant les photos sur le mur.

\- C'est un espion très doué.

\- Ma vie est épiée depuis toujours…

\- Kirk vous cherchait pendant tout ce temps. Il n'arrivait juste pas à prouver vos liens avec Masha Rostova. Donc il vous a surveillé pour savoir si vous étiez bien elle. Je présume que ses doutes ont été confirmés quand je suis apparu à vos côtés.

Une vague de culpabilité surgit chez le criminel car sans son intervention jamais il n'aurait pu faire le lien et les doutes auraient été effacés. Elle referma le dossier dans une profonde colère avant de foncer dans la pièce avec l'homme qui l'espionnait depuis tant d'année. Sans explications, elle dégaina son arme, puis le posa sur le front de l'homme.

\- Eh eh eh ! cria l'homme en levant les mains.

Larmes aux yeux, elle le fixa avec un regard très sombre.

\- Keen !

\- Va voir le dressing.

Démasqué, l'espion ferma les yeux car son heure était proche. Dean et Donald foncèrent dans le dressing alors que Ray apparut auprès de sa protégée.

\- Ou est ALEXANDER KIRk ? Répète-t-elle sur un ton brutal.

\- Vous êtes folle ! Dites-lui d'enlever son arme et je parlerais, confesse le témoin en s'adressant à Ray.

\- Dites-nous ce qu'on veut savoir et elle enlèvera son arme.

Soulagée d'être soutenue, elle maintenu la pression. Ressler convoqua des renforts pour récupérer tous les dossiers. Lukas se mit alors à table : Il espionne Liz depuis de nombreuses d'années en étroite collaboration avec Kirk. Ce dernier lui délivre chaque jour un rapport sur elle. Comme ils l'avaient supposé quelques minutes plutôt, ils n'étaient pas sûr de sa véritable identité jusqu'à que Ray débarque. Kirk était prêt à mettre des millions pour dégoter chaque information qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver Masha Rostova.

\- Par la suite, lorsqu'on vous a déclaré morte, j'ai reçu l'ordre de surveiller les mouvements de votre mari et de votre fille. Vous êtes le centre de mon univers. Ma vie ne repose que sur vous. Au départ, c'était un boulot comme un autre, mais quand le grand Raymond Reddington a surgit dans votre vie…C'était INCROYABLE. Les choses se sont compliqués…Des chamboulements, des pistes, des scènes d'actions…Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à vous suivre quand vous étiez recherchée par tout le monde. Le moment le plus intéressant de votre vie, ricana Lukas.

Comme un exploit, l'espion racontait son histoire avec un grand intérêt, fasciné par Elisabeth Keen visiblement. Pour lui, il avait réussi son job surtout que personne ne l'avait débusqué pendant ses années. Lui-même prit au dépourvu, Raymond resta dans voix.

\- Ou est Kirk maintenant ?

Wightman la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, papa arrive pour récupérer sa fille ! Chuchote-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Ou est Kirk ? Répéta la jeune femme.

La main tremblante, le doigt sur la queue de la détente, la jeune maman ne tenait plus et voulait tirer. Tenté d'intervenir, Ressler restait sur ses gardes car ses derniers temps l'agent qu'il avait si bien connu, n'était plus vraiment elle-même.

\- Il peut encore nous être utile….Lizzie.

Sur un ton calme, le criminel essayait de la dissuader de tirer même si au fond, lui-même voulait le descendre. Doucement et seulement de quelques pas, il s'approcha d'elle, une main en avant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une criminelle…Vous êtes du côté des gentils.

Toujours dans un profond silence, elle décolla son arme de son front, puis le rangea en le laissant à l'agent Ressler pour qu'il le menotte.

\- Des renforts vont arriver. Vous devez décoller, conseilla Ressler.

\- Nous y allons. Elisabeth…

Il se retourna sur lui-même, ou était-elle ? Il fonça dans le dressing : personne. En arrivant devant la dernière pièce, c'est-à-dire la salle de bain, il essaya de renter mais la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Elle était donc là. Le corps supporté par ses bras sur le rebord du lavabo. Devant le miroir, elle se retenait de pleurer. Encore chamboulée, elle n'acceptait pas le faite qu'elle n'ait rien vu pendant tout ce temps.

\- Nous devons y aller, je sais. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute.

Ray resta devant la porte écoutant le moindre bruit. Soudain, elle fonda en larme, reculant du lavabo complètement anéantie, presque à se laisser tomber au sol. Affolé par sa détresse, le criminel se rapprocha encore plus de la porte. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter et compatir dans le silence.

\- C'est difficile à croire, je le sais. Mais nous devons faire face, vous devez faire face pour votre famille…pour vous. Vous êtes dans une marre de boue et vous devez nager pour vous en sortir. Alors nagez ! Nagez et sortez ! Faites face à la situation. Sur une voix dure, ses mots résonnaient presque comme des ordres. Vous êtes FORTE !

Il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits.

\- Lizzie ?!

\- Vous le saviez ?

Silencieux, Ray continua de fixer la porte.

\- Est-ce que vous le saviez ?

\- Vous dire « non » serait vous mentir.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une jeune femme, les yeux rouges, des restes de larmes sur les joues avec un regard accusateur.

\- J'avais déjà identifié le personnage, mais je ne parvenais pas à identifier son employeur jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Une fois de plus, il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Quand comprendrait-il la leçon ? Pendant une longue minute, ils restèrent comme ça, immobile face à face.

\- Tout ça vient bientôt se terminer.

Elle se contenta d'un "oui" d'un signe de tête avant de se ressaisir.

\- Vous l'avez dit tellement de fois.

La phrase laissait sous-entendre que pour le moment rien n'était terminé. Il y a avait toujours un nouveau secret, un nouveau mensonge qui venait chambouler la situation.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une station de métro peu fréquenté, Tom et Samar avaient été emmenés dans une pièce délabrée en guise de prison. Assis sur une chaise, les mains liés et les yeux bandés, Tom se réveilla avec une douleur intense au crâne.

\- Samar ? Samar ?

\- Mmmhhh, répondit-elle visiblement en train de se réveiller aussi.

\- Est-ce ça va ?

\- Oui ça va.

Bien qu'ils auraient pu continuer à discuter, élaborer un plan, répondre à des questions, ils furent interrompu par le son de la porte qu'il s'ouvre. Une lumière assez forte les éblouissaient quand on leur enleva leurs bandeaux. Quand Tom retrouva une vue nette, il reconnut immédiatement Susan au côté de Kirk.

\- Bonjour Tom.

\- Alexander…Susan.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois parmi nous. J'ai besoin de quelques informations, notamment l'endroit où se trouve ta fille…Et je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

Un gros bras se rapprocha de Kirk, immédiatement Jacob comprit ou il voulait en venir.

\- Ton agent du FBI sait peut-être ou est ta fille.

\- Elle ne sait rien.

C'est ce que nous verrons. D'un vague signe de la tête, Kirk ordonna à ses hommes de s'en occuper pour en tirer quelques informations.

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci pour vous review, c'est très gentil et sympathique de les lire ! :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

En retournant dans la pièce principale, Ressler leva le suspect menotté. Le regard froid, la jeune maman voulait qu'il parle.

\- Cette mission n'est pas officielle vous savez. C'est-à-dire pas d'avocat, ni de bons traitements…

C'était sa dernière chance d'avoir des informations. Grâce à Reddington, elle commençait à maitriser les jeux de séduction et ce pouvoir de mentir quand bon lui semble. Devant son manège, Red ressentit une vague de fierté. Son apprentissage n'avait pas été vain.

\- L'agent Ressler vous fait un cadeau en vous emmenant… Il pourrait vous laisser entre les mains de Reddington. Je pense que vous connaissez le personnage ?

Elle le désigna, cette dernière jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, bien entendu il lui montra son soutien en souriant au criminel imaginant toutes les tortures possibles.

\- Une fois…commença le baron du crime. J'avais un contrat avec un criminel spécialisé dans les enlèvements, Francis. J'avais besoin de ses services pour enlever la famille d'un de mes hommes de mains qui m'avait trahi quelques jours plutôt.

Elisabeth incrédule devant cet aveu, son protecteur s'en prenait aux familles sans défense.

\- Ses deux fils…De 5 et 3 ans je crois bien. Aujourd'hui ils doivent avoir au moins 15 ans et leur mère était si ravissante, précise-t-il en s'évadant la tête en l'air. Bref, il s'est avéré qu'il était de mèche avec mon homme de main. Quelle coïncidence non ?! Donc, il a pensé qu'il allait récupérer sa famille avec l'aide de celui qui devait les enlever. Finalement, j'ai retrouvé Francis et grâce à un vieil ami, il m'a craché la cachette de toute la famille. Aujourd'hui, Francis n'enlève plus les gens. Les deux garçons reçoivent une excellente éducation grâce aux intérêts que je devais à mon homme de main. Ce dernier éliminé par son nouveau employeur qui s'avérait être aussi le mien. Moralité de l'histoire : On ne joue jamais avec Raymond Reddington. Vous voulez jouer ?

Ses derniers mots résonnaient comme des menaces, ce sont en réalité des menaces. Sa fixation sur ce dernier l'inquiétait encore plus. Contrairement à Elisabeth amusée.

\- Il vous reste dix secondes, 9, 8, 7….

\- Ok, c'est bon ! Je sais qu'il a rendez-vous dans de vieux bureaux d'une ancienne station de métro abandonnée. Je ne serais pas vous dire où elle se situe exactement, je vous le jure, cria l'espion en panique.

\- Il a un rendez-vous ? Le coupa Elisabeth.

\- Il a enlevé votre mari et votre collègue, souffla le criminel, inquiet de son sort en avouant le kidnapping.

L'agent Keen et Reddington venait de se séparer. Une équipe de soutien arriva dans la minute pour récupérer le suspect. Red en profita pour filer chercher les personnes qui pouvaient aider KirK. Quant à Elisabeth, elle fut conduite à l'entrepôt par Ressler. Le gyrophare enclenché, Donald ne lâchait pas l'accélérateur du véhicule.

Encore le répondeur.

C'était au moins le 5ème appel qu'Elisabeth laissait à Tom. Elle ne voulait pas croire le criminel. Ressler tentait en vain d'avoir Samar. Tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient bien été enlevés. Grâce à Aram, ils avaient réussi à localiser le lieu. Avec les caméras de surveillance des stations, il lança une recherche en éliminant celles encore actives et trouver celles qui avaient été condamnées. Dans les dix minutes, il joignit sur les téléphones des deux agents l'adresse.

Sa vue se troublait, son œil droit avait du mal à rester ouvert. Tom avait reçu plusieurs coups au visage grâce au soin des hommes de Kirk. L'état de Samar n'était pas forcément mieux mais aucun des deux n'avaient vendu la mèche. D'une part Samar ne savait pas pour Agnès et Tom avait été entrainé pour ce genre de situation. Toujours dans le métro, Kirk avait ordonné de les laisser quelques minutes parce qu'il était impératif de parler de la suite du plan. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que n'arrive le FBI.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ? On peut les liquider et jeter leurs corps ?

\- Non ! Il en est hors de question tant qu'on ne sait pas pour l'enfant.

\- Allons chercher sa mère, elle ne sera pas garder le silence trop longtemps.

Susan Hargrave toujours présente s'approcha d'eux. Même si dans sa dernière association avec Kirk, elle avait échoué.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas l'approcher tant que Reddington est auprès d'elle. Il a failli la perdre une fois, ne croyez pas que ça va recommencer.

\- Il nous faut donc Reddington, conclut un des hommes de main de Kirk.

\- Nous devrions déjà être en possession de Masha si vous n'aviez pas échoué dans votre mission, cracha Kirk.

De leurs côtés, les kidnappés faisaient un récapitulatif de leurs blessures et de leurs stratégies en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer.

\- Elisabeth doit se douter de quelque chose depuis le temps. Elle est déjà surement en route.

\- Oui, Aram a dû nous localiser. Il faut qu'on tienne.

\- Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas vendre la fille de ma collègue et amie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais comme ils n'ont pas eu les informations…

Le trio de criminel continuait leurs hypothèses sur leur plan observé par Tom qui essayait douloureusement de libérer ses mains des menottes.

\- Je peux les récupérer. J'ai de bonnes planques, proposa Susan.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ?

\- Reddington sait que j'ai bossé pour vous. Il va surement me contacter dans la journée. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il découvrir que je travaille pour vous de nouveau, il est impératif que je parte avec eux. Il s'imaginera qu'ils sont toujours en votre possession !

Alexander approuva son plan puisque c'était le seul qui tenait la route, dans les dix minutes qui suivirent l'agent et Jacobs furent déplacer. Etrangement, Susan emmena son colis directement à son QG.

Sur place et aidés par l'équipe d'intervention, Lizzie et Donald descendirent pour fouiller dans les différentes salles. Les murs étaient tagués, les pièces étaient poussiéreuses et les déchets laissaient à penser que quelques squatteurs avaient passé leurs nuits ici.

\- R.A.S criaient un à un les agents du SWAT.

Revenu sur le lieu de départ, les deux agents conclurent qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. L'inquiétude déjà présente continuait de s'intensifier chez Elisabeth mais supportée par une vague d'espoir. Elle était convaincue que celle-ci retrouverait Tom et Samar.

\- Peut-être que Reddington a eu plus de chance.

\- Je sais pourquoi il n'est pas venu avec nous. Je suis persuadée qu'il savait que c'était trop tard, avoua la jeune femme amatrice des méthodes du criminel.

\- On retourne cuisiner Lukas ? Proposa Ressler, un peu contrarié par leur manque de piste. Le son de sa voix résonnait comme la seule issue qui s'offrait à eux.

Du coup, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et ils devaient aviser pour avancer. Donald attendait les directives parce que sur ce coup, il n'avait pas les reines. Les décisions concernant l'enquête venait d'elle, même si ça la touchait de trop près avec des risques de compromettre ces choix bousculée par ses sentiments. Quoiqu'il arrive, ce dernier restait d'une grande fidélité pour sa collègue.

\- Je doute qu'il sache quoique ce soit. Kirk improvise depuis le début, depuis qu'il sait que je suis en vie.

\- Ça ne nous facilite pas la tâche, si on ne peut pas deviner ses prochaines interventions.

Assis sur une chaise, Susan leur enleva les menottes et les cagoules. En ouvrant les yeux, ils découvrirent des pansements, des serviettes et une trousse de premier secours. Samar et lui reconnaissaient bien les lieux, comment auraient-ils pu les oublier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Je vous ai « sauvé » des griffes de Kirk. Je ne vous veux aucun mal mais pour ma sécurité vous devez rester ici pour l'instant. Sinon Kirk sera que je vous ai libérer. De plus vous êtes de bons éléments, il serait dommage de vous perdre.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous et j'ai déjà subi les menaces de Reddington. J'ai une dette envers lui après l'histoire d'Elisabeth Keen. Je compte bien la rembourser en vous délivrant. Il va bientôt me contacter donc ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Un peu à l'écart, Samar jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tom quand ce dernier, d'un signe de tête lui indiqua que tout allait bien. A la suite de cela, elle commença à se soigner. Jacobs fixa Susan –sa mère- avec un sentiment de fierté, sa mère n'était pas tout à fait un monstre même si dans le cas présent elle agissait pour son intérêt. Il avait peut-être une chance de la connaître mieux derrière cette carapace de dure à cuir. Tous les trois assis autour de la table, le silence était pesant. Soudain, la porte principale s'ouvrit, Salomon venait d'arriver plutôt bien rétabli après sa blessure. En le voyant, Tom se crispa légèrement soucieux dans la suite des évènements.

\- Comme on se retrouve, ricane-t-il. C'est pour le revoir que tu m'as appelé, demanda Salomon à sa patronne.

\- Pas vraiment non. As-tu des infos à me donner ?

Salomon arrêta de fixer Tom pour se concentrer sur Susan. En costume, toujours avec classe, il restait présentable devant son employeur.

\- Non rien du tout. Je ne sais pas qu'elles sont les plans de Kirk.

Interloqué par sa réponse, Jacobs ne comprenait pas pourquoi Susan s'intéressait à l'avenir de Kirk. Sa monnaie d'échange avec Red, c'était eux, Kirk n'avait plus rien n'avoir dans l'histoire.

\- J'aurais pu en savoir plus si je n'avais pas été obligé de me retirer à cause de ma blessure, souligna le criminel en s'adressant directement à son bourreau.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû viser la tête.

Samar silence comprit que Tom avait voulu se venger des attaques contre sa femme. Dans un sens, l'idée de la mort de Salomon lui faisait plaisir.

\- Je devrais peut-être te rendre la pareille.

\- File moi une arme ! Tom haussa le ton et se leva tout comme Salomon surprit par son geste.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent debout avec la table pour les séparer. Susan s'effaça amusée par la situation. Contrairement à Samar, plutôt pressée de partir. De nouveau la porte s'ouvrit.

\- On dirait deux chiots qui se battent pour un os.

L'entrée de Reddington fût théâtrale –comme à chaque fois- bouclant le bec à tout le monde. Il balança son chapeau sur la table puis s'installa.

\- Il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute que les hommes de Kirk sont des grosses brutes sans finalité. Comment peut-on frapper un visage aussi envoûtant ? En inspectant les blessures de Samar. Vous auriez pu faire en sorte qu'ils les épargnent.

Pas très à l'aise depuis la dernière fois, Susan prenait toute les menaces de Red très aux sérieuses. Il le savait et il en jouait.

\- Bon sinon, nous parions sur qui ?

Il leva la tête, presque allongé de tout son long sur le fauteuil avec les mains croisées sur son ventre.

\- Pour ma part, je suis mitigé… D'un côté, vous avez gâché le mariage de Liz et mit sa vie en danger plus d'une fois, accuse Red à Salomon. De l'autre, je ne voulais pas que vous épousiez Elisabeth et pourtant, porte-t-il à Jacob.

\- Je crois que ma dette est payée. J'ai sauvé tes protéger.

Tom et Salomon venaient de reprendre leurs places pour assister au spectateur : duel Red/Susan.

\- La guerre n'est pas encore terminée. J'essaye juste d'éviter un bain de sang. Sinon, il y a bien longtemps que Kirk serait mort et enterré. N'oublions pas que nous sommes dans cette situation à cause de toi.

\- Sur ce coup-là, je suis de ton coté. Kirk menace de me tuer à cause de la dernière fois et pour le moment je lui suis encore redevable. J'ai gardé contact avec lui pour être au courant de ses plans et je lui fais croire que je l'aide. Mais j'en tirerais que des avantages à le voir mort. Pas mal de personnes hautes placées veulent sa tête.

Reddington sortit deux téléphones de sa poche. L'un était pour Samar et l'autre pour Tom.

\- Lizzie se met en danger en te cherchant et Aram est moins efficace quand il vous sait en danger. Donc pour nous faciliter la tâche, dites leurs que vous allez bien et que vous revenez bientôt. Dembe va vous accompagner dans le couloir. Vous serez plus à l'aise.

De manière très élégante, le baron du crime congédia ses alliés. Dans un regard qui en disant long, Salomon comprit qu'il était de trop autour de la table. A son tour, il prit ses dispositions. Ray dévisagea ce dernier, celui qui jusqu'ici avait été le vrai danger pour Elisabeth, avec la cabale et aujourd'hui Susan.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas partir d'ici. Sinon je serais démasquée auprès de Kirk et mon contrat tombe à l'eau. Et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je n'aurais plu d'info sur lui.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en moque ! Tu as encore foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Tu dis agir pour des gouvernements mais au fond, tu es aussi incompétente qu'eux. Grâce à dieu, je l'ai vite compris...J'aurais pu t'épargné si tu n'avais pas…mis en danger la vie de Liz. Tu aurais dû savoir que toutes les personnes qui s'approchent trop près de mes affaires meurent. Forte heureusement pour toi, tu es encore là.

Ces menaces invoquées par le maître du jeu prouva encore une fois que malgré tout, ce dernier restait le plus influent et puissant des deux.

\- C'est toi qui l'a met en danger, c'est toi qui devrait la laisser vivre sa vie.

Encore et toujours les mêmes accusations lui revenaient mais pour autant, il n'était pas prêt à les suivre. Pour lui, personne ne dicte ses gestes et ses actes.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que ce fut un plaisir…, débute-t-il en se levant. Disons plutôt que j'étais curieux de voir le centre de tes opérations. Pour ce qui est de Kirk informe-moi de ses faits et gestes...Quand ça sera terminé, si tu es toujours en vie, j'aurais peut-être pitié de toi !

Sa tête inspectait chaque recoin, légèrement admiratif.

\- Ce lieu manque de…Tu devrais appeler un décorateur d'intérieur enfin si tu vis assez pour ça, ricane le criminel.

Dans son appartement, Liz faisait les 100 pas, impatiente que Tom arrive, raccompagné par les soins de Red. Peu après que Tom lui ai raconté l'histoire, elle prit des nouvelles de sa collègue. Au milieu du salon, la porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant apparaitre Tom suivit de Red. La demoiselle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur.

\- Il voulait des infos pour trouver Agnès.

Elle le regarda inquiète. Mais pourquoi autant d'acharnement ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ni Samar, ni moi avons dit quelque chose.

Légèrement gêné par la situation, Red resta silencieux.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, souffle-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre elle et Red. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui était reconnaissante mais les mots ne venaient pas parce qu'au fond, elle se doutait qu'il s'était servi de la situation.

\- Vous saviez que Tom et Samar n'étaient plus dans le métro ?

Un peu surpris, lui qui s'attendait à des remerciements.

\- Oui sinon je vous aurais accompagné pour vous protéger, temporise-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Navabi et Tom étaient retenus par Susan Hargrave et je ne voulais pas que vous me suiviez. Je ne savais pas comment…les choses allaient se passer. Je sais que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi avec les évènements, mais Agnès a besoin d'un père donc j'ai agi.

Légèrement émue, Liz essuya ses larmes car les émotions étaient trop grandes à contenir. Il lui prouvait encore et toujours qu'il agissait pour son bonheur et depuis peu celui de son enfant. La consultante était consciente que ça lui demandait de gros effort, ce dernier qui n'appréciait pas Tom. D'un pas à l'autre, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent comme ça, au bonheur de Red. Ses efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle se concrétisaient enfin. L'odeur de son parfum, jamais il n'aurait pensé le redécouvrir un jour. Elle se recula un peu de lui.

\- Liz, je veux que vous preniez conscience que dans cette affaire, ça vous touche personnellement mais moi également. Alors, je veux que vous sachiez que Kirk n'y survivra pas. Tant qu'il sera en vie, vous serez en danger.

\- Je sais…mais…

\- C'est votre père, coupa Red. C'est pour cette raison que je vous avertis.

\- Vous voulez le tuer pour d'autres raisons…

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'il me dise la vérité sur ma famille ou sur vous.

Bingo, pensa Elisabeth. En percevant le visage de Red, son expression, la réaction de son corps, elle comprit que c'était la plus grande inquiétude qu'il avait.

\- On se retrouve à l'hôtel. Ne tardez pas, en fin de journée la circulation est dense.

Dans le taxi qui les conduisaient à l'hôtel, Tom serra la main de sa fiancée pour la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes ensemble. D'une voix rassurante et chaleureuse, ses mots apaisaient la jeune femme.

\- J'ai tellement voulu savoir la vérité sur mes origines….Maintenant Reddington veut tuer Kirk.

\- En venant me chercher, Red a dévoilé à Kirk que Susan était complice avec lui. Quand Kirk apprendra la nouvelle, il va tuer ma mère.

La vitesse de ses mots laissait à penser que c'était inévitable. Pendant le reste du trajet, elle bougonnait sur le cas de Tom et sa mère, indique au sien avec son père. Mais elle savait que lui aussi voulait connaître la vérité sur ses parents, sur ça, son fiancé l'avait toujours soutenu. A présent, elle devait lui rendre la pareille.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe était au complet. A son arrivée avec Tom et Red, Liz prit des nouvelles de Samar. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent rapidement sur son état et ses blessures. Cooper commença en les informant que l'enquête avait été officialisée, déjà parce que le cas de Kirk intéressait étrangement le gouvernement. Il représentait des risques de conflits entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie. Puis Cooper mentit en faisant croire à ses supérieurs que c'était lui le responsable de la fausse mort d'Elisabeth et qu'en réalité il l'avait enlevé. En conclusion, il annonça la bonne nouvelle que Liz et Red étaient de nouveau des consultants pour la Task Force. Cette nouvelle importait peu à Red qui même sans immunité circulait à sa guise. Cependant la réhabilitation de Liz lui value un sourire tout comme elle. Peu à peu les choses rentraient dans l'ordre.

\- Pour le moment, nous avons le soutien de Susan Hargrave mais très prochainement Kirk découvrira qu'elle l'a trahit donc elle nous apprendra plus rien. Il est impératif qu'on agisse maintenant !

\- Kirk veut Liz, continua Samar. Il va tout faire pour. Je propose qu'on le laisse focaliser sur elle, ainsi Agnès sera en sécurité.

Même si au début, Liz ne comprenait pas trop où elle voulait en venir, la fin fût plus explicite.

\- Alexander Kirk est quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre. Il agit constamment dans l'ombre, cela le rend imprévisible, poursuit Liz.

\- Vous proposez donc qu'il faut qu'on le sorte de sa tanière, compléta Red.

Toute l'équipe regardait Elisabeth et Red proposer leurs idées. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils discutaient en face à face comme si plus rien n'existait autour.

\- Il faut l'obligé à sortir et surtout…Nous devons rester ensemble. Il s'attaque à nos proches pour nous avoir. En quelque sorte, il évite le conflit direct conscient que ce serait sa défaite.

\- On lui a coupé ses ressources...Nous aurions pu nous retirer pendant un moment…Il aurait été obligé de sortir pour nous trouver cependant je refuse de prolonger ce conflit plus longtemps.

Son idée aurait pu être réalisable, s'il ne s'agissait que de Liz. Cependant, ne sachant pas combien de temps pouvait durer cette hypothèse, leur seule solution était de suivre l'idée de l'appât.

\- S'il est aussi déterminé à m'avoir, il ne rentrera pas en Russie. Je dois servir d'appât.

\- Mais il sera que c'est un piège.

\- Je dois donc lui proposer un rendez-vous seule. C'est moi qu'il veut de toute manière.

Reddington fut le premier à crier non, puis tous autres. Le danger était trop grand, même s'ils savaient que Kirk voulait sa fille en vie.

\- Moi je peux servir d'appât. Je suis ton mari, proposa Tom comme alternative.

Cette idée plaisait déjà plus à Red, bien évidemment mais pas à sa fiancée.

\- Non parce que vous serez toujours auprès de moi, répondit Liz en regardant Red. Pour l'avoir il faut que je sois séparé de vous. Il se méfiera moins.

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, souffla Elisabeth dans un dernier espoir. Il en va de ma vie, celle de ma fille et la vôtre.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ensemble des agents de la pièce. Le baron du crime n'approuvait pas du tout ce plan mais le manque de temps ne lui laissait aucune autre solution.

\- Comment on s'organise ? Demanda Ressler.

\- J'ai une idée, coupa Liz. Mais pour ça, vous devez me conduire devant Susan Hargrave, ordonne la jeune femme en jonglant entre Tom et Red.

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A très bientôt pour une nouvelle suite... ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Pendant qu'ils étaient en route pour le QG de Susan, le reste de la Task force cherchaient un endroit sûr pour son échange avec Kirk. Aram cherchait un lieu avec beaucoup de caméra pour prévoir des attaques surprises. Samar préparait une équipe d'intervention au cas où il faudrait intervenir. Ressler avait accompagné Liz. Cette dernière était dans la berline avec Red qui suivait le 4x4 noir de Ressler avec Tom. Une fois en route, Dembe inspectait son rétroviseur très souvent.

\- Nous sommes suivis !

Elisabeth se retourna, effectivement une voiture les suivaient. Dans un rapide appel à Tom, Red lui expliqua qu'ils étaient obligés de séparer. La voiture ne pouvait pas les suivre toutes les deux.

\- Dembe, débarrasse-nous d'eux.

Brusquement, Dembe changea sa trajectoire. Accrochée la portière, Liz continuait de regarder dernière elle. La voiture était toujours à leur trousse. Sur une route, un peu plus déserte que les autres, un homme passa sa tête par la fenêtre pour essayer de crever les pneus de la voiture en les visant avec son flingue. D'instinct, Reddington posa son bras autour de Liz pour l'obliger à se baisser. Dembe zigzaguait pour éviter les balles. La vitre arrière éclata en morceau obligeant Liz et Red à rester à couvert. Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite, Dembe leur échappa. Tom et Ressler se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider et s'assurer que tout allait bien en voyant l'état de la voiture.

Dans le couloir qui menait au centre des opérations, Reddington resta en retrait pour avoir un moment avec sa protégée alors que les autres continuaient d'avancer.

\- Pourquoi vous sollicitez Susan ? Elle est responsable de tout ça.

\- C'est Kirk le responsable. De plus, si c'est elle qui annonce à Kirk l'entrevue. Elle a plus de chance de s'en sortir.

\- Vous épargnez les criminels maintenant ? Tout le monde ne peut pas sortir vivant de cette affaire.

\- Je le fais pour Tom et pour ma famille. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de la mère de mon mari. Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je suis du côté des gentils, je vais épargner le plus de vie possible !

Sans en rajouter plus, elle accéléra le rythme pour rattraper les autres. Pour la première fois, elle découvrait les lieux, légèrement impressionnée par le matos et le design de la pièce.

\- Vous souhaitez donc une entrevue avec Kirk ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi passer par moi, après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Disons que je ne suis pas rancunière et si je vous fais une fleur…Vous me laisserez tranquille.

\- Soyez en sûr.

Elle avait bien compris que les affaires de Reddington étaient complexes et dégageaient beaucoup de complication. Plus jamais, elle viendrait si mêler. Tom savait la vraie raison de son geste, et par ce dernier elle lui prouvait sa fidélité et son amour. Ray mit au courant plutôt reconnaissait bien la demoiselle : bienveillante et généreuse. Il n'approuvait pas, mais d'un autre coté il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Sam l'avait bien élevé, lui aussi avait ce côté généreux.

Les dés étaient lancés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Kirk. Légèrement tendue au QG, personne ne savait quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Liz fila dans son ancien bureau, nostalgique en se remémorant des souvenirs : des conversations avec Ressler, Red. La jeune maman n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sa vie basculer autant. Cependant, elle aimait son boulot et ses dangers. _Serait-elle prête à vraiment tout arrêter pour vivre une vie sereine ?_ Le téléphone de Red sonna, Susan au bout de fil. Elisabeth retourna auprès des autres en voyant l'agitation.

\- Kirk a accepté le rendez-vous. Par contre, le rendez-vous se fera dans la vieille station de métro dans deux heures.

Tout allait bientôt se terminer, l'affaire touchait à sa fin. Mais le plus dur restait affaire pour eux. Le rendez-vous était dans deux heures. Elisabeth rentra dans son appartement, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Même si elle était persuadée que tout allait bien se passer, il y avait toujours un risque et elle le savait. Reddington s'était absenté pour préparer ses hommes. Seuls tous les deux dans le salon, Tom s'installe auprès de sa fiancée.

\- Nous ne serons pas loin, rien ne t'arriveras.

\- Je sais. Mais mon geste tuera mon père, dit-elle après une grande inspiration.

Ressler va tenter de l'arrêter. Il doit répondre de ses actes.

\- J'aurais…J'espère des réponses.

Assis côte à côte, Tom passa son bras autour d'elle, pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui dans le creux de son épaule. Silencieux, les Keen fixaient le mur devant eux.

\- Toi aussi…Tu as besoin de réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Pour lui expliquer, la jeune maman se redressa.

\- Susan est ta mère et je suppose que tu as des questions…

\- Chercher des réponses, viendrait à recommencer ce qu'on fait pour toi aujourd'hui. Ce serait encore des risques pour notre fille. Jamais nous n'aurons une vraie famille.

\- Pour le moment ça ne t'infecte pas mais après quelques années tu regretteras. Si par exemple, elle meurt…Tu regrettas de ne pas lui avoir parlé.

Au fond de lui, ce dernier savait que son raisonnement était juste.

\- Tu as besoin d'un travail aussi, dit-elle en riant.

\- Aussi…Mais…

\- C'est ta personnalité. C'est un bout de toi et je ne peux pas te l'enlever. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais si tu agis pour des causes justes et pour le bien.

Indirectement, Elisabeth lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait rejoindre l'équipe de Susan. La demoiselle efflora sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Et puis, je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence qu'on ne sera jamais vraiment ensemble et heureux. Nos vies sont trop compliquées.

\- J'aurais des réponses et toi aussi…Quand nous n'aurons plus de démon, notre avenir sera à nous.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et ce dernier lui rendit ce baiser. Le jeune fiancé glissa ses bras autour d'elle. L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était indescriptible. Le téléphone de Lizzie sonna, l'heure pour eux de se préparer, enfin surtout elle.

Sur le lieu de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire la fameuse station de métro abandonnée, lieu de torture pour Samar et Tom, Ressler arriva avec Samar et Aram. Ce dernier avait insisté pour venir. Un Van avait été amené pour qu'il puisse installer son matériel. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, tout le monde s'était rejoint dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Pour rester discret, les véhicules venaient de se garer un peu partout. Les deux équipes d'interventions étaient restés à couvert à quelques ruelles de là. Le van d'Aram, abritait Ressler et Samar. Tous les trois s'assuraient que les micros et les caméras fonctionnaient.

Souvent lieu de règlement de compte, la ville avait laissé les caméras de surveillance dans la vieille station. Tom et Liz arrivèrent de leur côté en voiture, avant de rejoindre discrètement le camion. Samar sur le siège passager guettait les alentours. A l'arrière, Ressler aida sa coéquipière à installer son gilet par balle. Aram lui plaça son micro. Non loin de là, la berline de Red s'immobilisa. Tom prévenu Elisabeth de l'arrivée de Red. Dembe contourna la Mercedes avant de s'arrêter près de la portière. Enfin équipée, la demoiselle s'approcha de l'afro-américain qui à son approche ouvrit la portière avant de la refermer une fois installée.

\- Etes-vous réellement sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Reddington.

\- Pour moi, mais aussi pour ma famille ainsi que mes amis, oui.

Toujours aussi têtue, pensa Reddington.

\- Je suis fière de vous Elisabeth.

Stupéfaite par ses paroles, elle posa sa main sur la sien avec une légère pression.

\- Je tiens grâce à vous. Vous avez toujours les mots…, souffle-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été simple…Mais toutes les décisions, les actes que j'entreprends à votre égard…C'est pour vous protéger même si vous ne comprenez pas toujours mes raisons. C'est mon seul désir, depuis toujours. Vous voir souriante et heureuse...Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…Il cherchait ses mots avant de reprendre. C'est extraordinaire de vous voir épanouie.

La demoiselle totalement envoutée par ses paroles, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr, elle était consciente du danger dans lequel elle se fourrait. Cependant, la présence de Red suffisait à réduire ses craintes. Dans cette voiture, seuls, ils arrivaient enfin à se confier.

\- Il a tellement de chose en vous, semblable à votre mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très fière de vous également…

\- Après tout ça, vous aurez l'occasion de me conter des anecdotes…

Très ému qu'elle imagine un avenir avec lui, Reddington regagna l'instant présent et dévoila l'inattendu. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient puis se refermaient, trop ému et bouleversé pour trouver les mots justes. Tellement de fois, il s'est imaginé lui conter des histoires sur sa vie, la sienne…Parfois, après plusieurs verres, le criminel se projetait dans l'avenir dans son jet avec Elisabeth pour lui faire découvrir des pays, ses capitales, les plus beaux endroits qu'il fût amené à voir. Etre avec elle, non pas pour une affaire, mais simplement parce qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Entre autre qu'elle s'intéresse à sa personne et non pour lui demander de l'aide. Cependant pour concevoir un tel avenir, nul besoin de réfléchir longtemps, la seule solution était la franchise.

\- Mes expériences passées m'apportent une vision ultérieure à la vôtre. C'est pourquoi, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite votre geste concernant votre…Disparation.

Reddington se refusait à dire : fausse mort.

\- Je vous ai persuadé que je pourrais vous protéger de tous les dangers. Sur le moment, ce fût la seule alternative envisageable pour vous avoir auprès de moi. Égoïstement, j'ai joué avec votre vie pour assouvir mon propre intérêt.

Liz fronça légèrement les sourcils, concentrée sur chacun de ses mots.

\- Je dirais presque…que c'est un paradoxe, lâche-t-il en se surprenant lui-même. Je veux votre protection et en réalité que je suis la cause des dangers.

\- Mon passé est la cause de mes dangers.

Dans un sens, elle essayait de le convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle se refusait à la voir culpabiliser. Il admirait sa bonté d'âme. Même face à un criminel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion.

\- Je pense que vous êtes trop accroché au passé, Red. Mes parents étaient ce qu'ils étaient, criminel ou non. Peu importe, je m'accroche au présent aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous devriez faire pareil. Je vais régler cette affaire avec Kirk.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, une dernière pression sur sa main avant de sortir bien déterminée à en finir _. Peut-être qu'elle a raison ? se demanda Red_. Le baron du crime s'en est toujours voulu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour le moment, elle ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité.

Dans la rue, Lizzie retourna auprès de son mari et toute l'équipe dans le van. Tom légèrement angoissé cachait au mieux son inquiétude. Ressler redécouvrait sa coéquipière, même si ça n'effaçait pas le passé.

\- Nous couvrons tes arrières, souffla Samar.

\- Nous allons en finir avec ce blacklister ! Et même s'il s'avère que cet homme soit mon père, traiter le comme vous le feriez avec un criminel lambda.

A une ruelle de la station de métro, Aram était fin prêt. L'heure arrivait à terme. Comme il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous, Lizzie n'avait pris aucune arme. La jeune femme ne portait que son gilet par balle et plusieurs oreillettes. Le moment de vérité approchait, ses amis restèrent cachés dans le van mais la demoiselle sortit. La porte du véhicule s'ouvra laissant apparaitre Ressler.

\- Prend ça au cas où.

Il lui posa un canif dans la main. Embarrassée, elle l'accepta sans un mot. Son geste la réconforta puisque visiblement il tenait à elle.

\- Merci Ressler.

Elle le bloqua sous son gilet. En fixant son coéquipier, elle put lire la crainte sur son visage. Certes ce n'était pas leur première mission mais elle touchait tout le monde personnellement. Sa tête bascula légèrement vers la droite, vers la berline. Même avec les vitres teintées, il n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer que Red l'observait. Contrairement aux autres, elle était pu confiante surement parce qu'elle se rappelait sans cesse que le criminel était son père. Aurait-il plus d'indulgence ?

Doucement, elle descendait dans les escaliers –peu éclairés- en inspectant chaque recoin.

De leurs côtés, la Task Force venait d'être rejoins par Red à l'intérieur du van, trop inquiet pour rester dans sa berline sans suivre les événements. Actuellement, ils la suivaient en train de descendre les marches.

A quelques mètres des marches, elle arriva à un arrêt de métro et suivit la lumière des vieux bureaux. Derrière la porte de service, un homme attendait. Habituée à ce rituel, elle leva instinctivement les bras pour qu'il la fouille. Par chance, il ne lui demanda pas d'enlever son gilet mais il trouva deux des trois micros. Ensemble ils franchirent une porte menant tout à droit à Kirk. Assis devant une table, il l'attendait.

\- Ponctuelle !

\- Je n'aime pas me faire attendre.

Son coeur battait à la chamade, maintenant qu'il était devant elle.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas été facile pour Reddington de te laisser seule ?

\- En effet, mais tout comme moi, il veut que cette histoire se termine. Elle a assez duré.

\- Pour toi, elle ne dure que depuis quelques semaines. Pour moi, c'est depuis des années. Tu n'imagines pas la souffrance que ça fait de perdre son enfant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute avec ma fille depuis sa naissance.

Cela ne faisait pas réagir Kirk, peu importe le reste tant qu'il obtenait sa vengeance. Malgré que ce soit sa fille, il ne pouvait pas oublier le passé, Reddington, par conséquence il ne faisait preuve d'aucune tendresse.

\- Tu voulais une entrevue, qu'est-ce que tu veux Masha ?

\- Que tu abandonnes…Reddington ne cédera pas et moi non plus.

\- Tu refuses de connaitre ton père ? Je peux t'apprendre tellement chose sur ton passé.

Le ton de sa voix s'éclaircit, enthousiaste face à cette idée, contrairement à Liz, le visage fermé.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur mes origines. Aujourd'hui, je veux vivre simplement auprès de ma fille.

Dans le Van, la tension était palpable surtout Reddington, la mâchoire serrée car il savait les secrets du passé du Liz. Pour lui, tout était clair depuis toujours, c'est lui et lui seul qui lui raconterait tout. Soudain, son téléphone sonna, il prit l'appel sans dire un mot et raccrocha. Ressler et Tom attendaient ses nouvelles.

\- Dembe suit deux hommes…Visiblement nous sommes démasqué, dit-il sans montrer d'inquiétude particulière surement une routine pour lui.

Toujours en face à face, Elisabeth ne pensait sans cesse à l'arme dans son gilet par balle et le nombre d'homme autour de Kirk, manifestement aucune intervention n'était possible.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère…Surtout quand tu t'es teint en blonde !

\- Je l'ai fait surtout pour être moins remarqué.

Devant tant de ténacité de la part de sa fille, Alexander comprit que la diplomatie n'était pas la solution. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, elle défendait sans relâche son ennemi : Reddington. Pile au bon moment, un de ses hommes de main approcha avec une tablette. Le sourire affiché par Kirk n'annonçait rien de bon. Il posa délicatement la tablette devant elle. C'était une vidéo filmée en direct de la rue ou se situait la berline de Red et le camion. La caméra resta en gros plan sur la berline et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle explosa.

Dans le camion, l'explosion surpris tout le monde sauf Red toujours penché sur Liz et Kirk. Tom confirma que c'était la voiture de Red, celui-ci répondit comme si cela était une évidence.

\- Les deux hommes que Dembe suit, on fait diversion. Il savait que j'étais dans le camion. C'était un avertissement ! Mais heureusement, j'ai une bonne assurance !

Liz poussa violemment la tablette, cette dernière fracassée au contact du sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, maintenant au mieux sa colère, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle espérait au fond d'elle, qu'il ne soit pas mort.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Elisabeth. Tout comme Reddington, j'ai des moyens à ma disposition, des connaissances et du pouvoir. A la différence de lui, je ne cherche qu'à te montrer la vérité. Rassure-toi, ni lui, ni son garde du corps n'étaient dans cette voiture.

Le bluff suffit à Alexander pour comprendre qu'elle était véritablement attachée à Raymond, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Le russe ne l'admettait pas mais au fond de lui, Ray avait comme qui dirait volé sa fille.

\- Bon, je crois que cette entrevue nous a été enrichissante. A présent que tu sais ce que je veux, j'espère que tu comprendras mes actions.

Inférieur en nombre, Lizzie préféra rester sagement assise à le regarder s'envoler. De toute façon, son équipe n'était pas loin. En une fraction de seconde, la pièce était vide et Elisabeth se redirigea vers les escaliers, puis la sortie. Dans le van, Ressler, Samar, Tom s'apprêtaient à chasser le russe mais une fois sortie, Red leur confia la vérité.

\- Kirk a fait appel à un sous-traitant qui bosse pour moi, j'ai autorisé ce dernier à l'aider. Il est spécialisé dans les exfiltrations. Il connait les égouts comme sa poche. Rappelez vos hommes, vous ne les attraperez pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que l'équipe d'élite ne les attrapent pas ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait appel à ses services plus d'une fois. Je n'aurais jamais fait appel à ses services si j'avais le moindre doute dans ses capacités.

Sans en rajouter, Reddington s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Elisabeth, bientôt proche de la sortie. Ressler ordonna à ses hommes d'annuler la poursuite. Légèrement désemparée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle décrocha ses micros, puis poursuivit à enlever son gilet par balle mais avec les mains moites, elle rencontrait des difficultés. Préoccupé par l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme, Ray l'aida à retirer son gilet, sans un mot elle le remercia d'un simple geste de la tête. Tom accourut aussitôt à ses côtés en la voyant.

\- Elisabeth, ça va ?

\- Non, Kirk s'est servi de l'entrevue pour me tester et comme une…Je suis tombée dans son jeu. Je sais maintenant ses véritables intentions, admettait-elle en regardant Red.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait que des doutes, des suppositions mais aujourd'hui c'était clair. Il voulait se venger et surtout, éliminer Red peu importe les dommages collatéraux, peu importe les sentiments de sa fille. Il agissait pour ses propres intérêts. Tout comme elle, Ray savait que Kirk venait de démasquer les profonds sentiments de sa protégée à son égard et qu'il allait sans aucun doute s'en servir.

* * *

 **A bientôt... !**


End file.
